Conclusion
by December D
Summary: (Sequel: Frozen Heart) Dan yang perlu Jungkook lakukan hanyalah membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa semuanya tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira./BTS Fict/KookMin/JiKook/AU/BoyxBoy/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : As always, BTS bukan milikku *hiks

Warning : Rated M (dengan lemon yang busuk), BoyxBoy, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.

Please buat yang masih di bawah umur, menjauhlah ya, Nak. Atau pastikan kalian bisa membedakan baik dan buruk dengan benar. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan setelah membaca fict nista ini kkk~

Dan jangan tanya siapa uke atau siapa seme di sini. Biarkan cerita ini mengalir begitu saja. Seme atau ukenya siapa, tidak perlu dibuat pusing ok *woy!*

Ah iya, aku jadi pengen curhat dikit. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk leave dari FFn karena yah kemarin waktu aku publish NO sama chapter pertama 39 Senja, gaada yang review. Aku jadi ngerasa kaya yang;

"oh yaudah berarti gaada yang baca, gausah publish lagi deh. Berarti aku emang gabisa bikin fict bagus."

Tetapi tiba-tiba **bxjkv** -ssi review terus bikin aku ngerasa kaya ada member Twice nyanyiin lagu Cheer Up di depan mata.

So terima kasih banyak untuk **bxjkv**. Aku bener-bener ngerasa beruntung sebagai seorang penulis amatir direview dengan begitu amazing, hiks terharu T.T

Ini khusus untuk kamu, iya kamu XD

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

 **CONCLUSION**

 **(Sequel: Frozen Heart)**

 **x**

 **x**

Sudah lebih dari 14 bulan sejak kejadian itu berlalu, tetapi Jungkook dapat merasakan semuanya dengan teramat nyata, teramat jelas seolah semua itu terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia benci mengatakannya, tetapi hatinya masih saja berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar nama itu, _Kim Taehyung_.

Melihat wajah itu, wajah _Kim Taehyung_.

Mendengar suara itu, suara milik _Kim Taehyung_.

Jungkook sudah merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak mudah. Setelah patah hati yang dialaminya, hidupnya sedikit banyak berubah.

Ia menolak beasiswa yang ditawarkan sebuah Universitas terkemuka di Seoul dan memilih menerima beasiswa dari Universitas Swasta yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

Ini semua karena _Taehyung_.

Jungkook tidak ingin mengambil resiko nantinya akan bertemu dengan Taehyung di Seoul, atau kemungkinan lain yang lebih buruk dari itu. Karena Jungkook sudah terluka dan ia tidak ingin menambah lukanya.

Selama satu tahun ia berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya, berusaha mengenyahkan Taehyung dari fikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha bedamai dengan kenyataan, beruntunglah ia karena Jimin selalu ada di sisinya seperti dulu.

Jungkook ingat bagaimana setiap malam Jimin akan menelfonnya untuk membuat ia sibuk agar tidak memikirkan Taehyung walau sering kali telfon itu akan berakhir dengan Jimin yang menenangkan Jungkook yang terisak-isak. Mengeluh tentang takdir, memaki Taehyung atau meratapi dukanya.

Jungkook malu jika mengingat saat-saat ia berubah menjadi selemah buih di lautan.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook menoleh mendapati Min Yoongi, kakak sepupunya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terartikan.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Selidik Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

"Kau masih saja banyak melamun, apa selama ini belum cukup?" Yoongi merangkulnya akrab, mereka baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan. Berjalan kaki menuju mobil Yoongi yang terparkir di _basement_.

"Yah," Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "waktu sudah banyak membantuku." Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar, "kau, Mama, Jimin. Kalian banyak membantuku."

"Kau benar, setidaknya sekarang kau bukan lain Jeon Jungkook pemuda yang hidup seperti zombie, menolak makan, tidak pernah tersenyum, kerjanya melamun dan menangis sepanjang malam."

" _Hyung, jebal_."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana kabar Jimin?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Ia baik, kurasa."

Yoongi memandangnya tidak suka, "Itu jawaban yang kau berikan saat aku menanyakan kabar kekasihmu?"

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu aku melakukan ini "

"Mencari pelarian?" Putus Yoongi, "atau kasihan karena Jimin selalu menunjukan bahwa ia tulus padamu meski setiap waktu kau selalu memikirkan Taehyung?"

Jungkook merasakan hatinya teremas mendengar nama yang tidak ingin ia dengar di hidupnya, "Aku menyayangi Jimin, _Hyung_ demi Tuhan."

"Sayang seperti kau menyayangiku?"

"Ya seperti itu," Jungkook melihat raut wajah Yoongi mengeruh, "mungkin lebih banyak." Tambahnya cepat.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong," Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya, " terutama kepadaku." Lalu duduk di bangku kemudi.

Jungkook membuka pintu kemudian duduk di samping kemudi, "Aku tahu aku salah."

"Kau memang salah, Kook- _ah_." Yoongi menginjak pedal gasnya, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Kemudian mobil itu melaju pelan.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, hari sudah mulai malam. Hari ini Yoongi mengajaknya membeli beberapa pakaian, memakan banyak _junk food_ , bersenang-senang merayakan keberhasilan Yoongi. Karena Yoongi berhasil mendapat beasiswa di _Harvard_ , itu luar biasa.

Sebelum nantinya Yoongi pergi dan Jungkook akan kehilangan salah satu orang yang peduli padanya, ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang sekali saja.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook baru saja meletakkan _paper bag_ berisi pakaian yang di belinya dengan Yoongi saat ponselnya berdering.

 _Jin-hyung is calling_

Jungkook mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Jin menelfonnya. Jungkook mengusap layarnya sebelum pekikan Jin terdengar nyaring.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , Jimin sakit!"

Dan Jungkook merasa respirasinya terhenti, "Maksudmu, _Hyung_?" Dan malah pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Dia sakit, sudah 4 hari. Tapi ia memintaku tidak memberi tahu siapapun termasuk kau." Jin menghela nafas panjang, "Besok pagi aku harus pergi ke Jeju, aku tidak bisa membatalkan tiket pesawatku. Juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri." Suara gemerisik terdengar samar, "bisakah kau ... "

"Aku akan ke Seoul malam ini." Jawab Jungkook cepat, "terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, _Hyung_. Sampai jumpa."

Lalu Jungkook meraih _bagpack_ nya, memasukkan beberapa kaus dan pakaian dalam. Sesekali ia merutuk, sungguh Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit.

Tergesa ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat percakapan terakhirnya bersama Jimin via _Kakaotalk_ , sudah hampir 4 jam Jimin tidak mengirimi Jungkook pesan dan Jungkook bahkan lupa pada Jimin.

Jungkook menuruni tangga, bersyukur masih ada Yoongi di sana sedang bercakap-cakap bersama Ibunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Jungkook- _ah_?" Ibunya bertanya heran melihat Jungkook dengan _bagpack_ besar di punggungnya.

"Ke Seoul, Ma." Jawab Jungkook cepat sembari duduk di samping Ibunya, "Jimin sakit."

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana keadaannya?" Ibunya memberi ruang lebih untuk Jungkook duduk, "bagaimana kuliahmu besok?"

"Aku belum tahu, kudengar sudah empat hari ia sakit dan besok teman sekamarnya akan pergi ke Jeju," Jungkook meraih gelas teh Yoongi di hadapannya, meminumnya tanpa permisi, "Jimin bodoh itu bahkan tidak memberi tahu orang tuanya. Dia benar-benar seperti itu," Jungkook membuang nafas keras, "aku libur sampai lusa _kok_ , Ma."

Ibunya sudah mengenal Jimin dengan baik, ia dan Jimin sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Bahkan Ayahnya dan Papa Jimin bersahabat sejak mereka masih sangat muda. Dan Ibunya jelas tahu seperti apa Jimin. Pria itu selalu memikirkan orang lain lebih dari dirinya sendiri dan selalu bersikap tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

"Antarkan aku ke _subway, Hyung_." Pinta Jungkook pada Yoongi yang sedang mengenakan jaketnya.

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya." Jawab Yoongi cepat.

Jungkook mengecup pipi Ibunya sekilas, "Aku akan pulang saat Jimin sembuh nanti, Ma."

Ibunya mengangguk, ia memeluk Jungkook sekilas, "Sampaikan salamku padanya. Semoga ia cepat sembuh."

Kemudian Yoongi membungkuk sekilas bersamaan dengan Jungkook dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Ibu Jungkook menatap kepergian putranya dengan pandangan tidak bisa diartikan, teringat pada satu tahun sebelumnya saat Jungkook pulang dari Seoul dalam pelukan Jimin, terisak hebat dan hancur.

Ia hanya khawatir hal yang sama akan terulang. Ia benci melihat putra semata wayangnya terluka.

Saat deru mobil Yoongi terdengar meninggalkan halamannya, saat itu pula ia meraih ponselnya membuka akun _i-banking_ nya dan mengirim sejumlah uang pada rekening putranya.

Pandangannya menerawang, "Kumohon jaga mereka semua, Tuhan."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook sampai di _apartement_ Jimin setelah hampir 3 jam di perjalanan, sesungguhnya Yoongi ingin mengantar Jungkook sampai ke Seoul tetapi ia harus mengurus perizinannya besok.

Di perjalanan beberapa kali ponsel Jungkook berdering, Jin mengatakan agar ia berhati-hati dan berniat menjemputnya tetapi Jungkook menolak karena tidak ingin Jimin tinggal sendirian di kamarnya.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tepat ketika Jin membuka pintu ia memeluk Jungkook hangat.

"Jimin akan mencekikku kalau sampai ia tahu aku memberitahumu, Jungkook- _ah_." Ucapnya sembari membuka perlahan pintu kamar Jimin.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku akan memastikan ia tidak akan mencekikmu." Kata Jungkook perlahan.

Matanya sedikit membulat melihat Jimin terbaring di kasurnya, berselimut tebal dengan kompresan di keningnya.

"Aku sudah membawanya ke dokter, sebenarnya dokter menganjurkan ia dirawat di rumah sakit, " Jin menjelaskan saat Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin, "tapi kau tahu seberapa banyak Jimin membenci rumah sakit."

Jungkook mengangguk, meraih pipi Jimin dengan punggung tangannya, merasakan seberapa panas suhu tubuhnya, "Astaga. Panas sekali."

"38.6 derajat terakhir kali aku mengeceknya," Jin memandang Jungkook tidak enak, "maafkan aku memintamu jauh-jauh datang kemari. Aku tidak tahu teman Jimin selain kau dan Taehyung, tapi Taehyung berkata ia sedang tidak ada di Seoul."

"Tidak apa, _Hyung_." Jawab Jungkook pelan.

"Kau lapar?"

Jungkook menggeleng, pandangannya masih terfokus pada Jimin.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat."

Sebelum Jin beranjak, Jungkook berseru cepat, "Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Jungkook berbalik melihat wajah Jin yang kelelahan dan warna kehitaman di bawah matanya, "kau istirahatlah, _Hyung_. Mata pandamu benar-benar mengerikan." Kelakarnya kemudian.

Jin terkekeh pelan, "Maafkan aku, Jungkook- _ah_." Kemudian Jin menguap lebar, "kau benar. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung_. Biar aku yang menjaga si bodoh ini."

Jin mengangguk, mengacak rambut Jungkook sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Jimin. Mengucapkan selamat malam yang pelan sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Jimin.

Jungkook mengamati wajah Jimin yang tertidur. Beberapa kali melihat wajah itu mengerut seolah tidurnya terganggu namun ia tidak membuka matanya sedikitpun. Bibirnya pucat dengan wajah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Bodoh." Jungkook menggeram, "kau mengirimiku pesan seolah kau baik-baik saja dan sekarang apa ini?" Jungkook meraih tangan Jimin di hadapannya, menggenggamnya cukup erat.

Jungkook teringat pada suatu malam, 4 bulan yang lalu saat Jimin pulang ke Busan. Ia yang dengan bodohnya meminta Jimin menghapus Taehyung dari ingatannya. Ia yang meminta Jimin menjadi kekasihnya agar ia mampu melupakan cintanya pada Taehyung. Ia yang membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi rumit. Jungkook tahu Jimin selalu menyayanginya, dan ia merasa begitu buruk menjadikan Jimin sebagai pelariannya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena berfikir ia dapat melupakan Taehyung jika ia memiliki kekasih. Ia dengan semua fikiran pendeknya baru saja membuat luka baru untuk Jimin yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa dicintainya sekeras apapun Jimin mencoba membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Tetapi melihat Jimin yang sekarang terbaring tanpa senyuman bodohnya, tanpa perhatiannya pada Jungkook, Jimin tanpa suaranya yang menenangkan Jungkook membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa ia begitu buruk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku terus menyakiti pria sebaik kau, Jim?" Desahnya frustasi.

Jimin dengan segala perhatiannya, dengan semua kebaikannya, dengan semua bisikan menenangkannya.

Sekali saja Jungkook ingin membalas semua yang Jimin lakukan padanya. Pada Jimin yang selalu memeluknya saat ia hancur, pada Jimin yang mendatanginya ke Busan hanya karena Jungkook flu, pada Jimin yang selalu menanyakan kegiatannya, mendengar cerita Jungkook tentang kesehariannya, pada Jimin yang selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanya, pada Jimin yang mendengar semua keluhannya tentang Taehyung, pada Jimin yang bertahan mencintainya meski ia tahu Jungkook belum atau bahkan tidak bisa mencintainya.

Akhirnya pertahanan Jungkook runtuh, ia menangis. Ia terduduk di lantai, menangis sembari mengenggam tangan Jimin. Meletakkan dahinya pada punggung tangan Jimin yang kali ini terasa panas. Kali ini tangisannya bukan karena Taehyung, tetapi karena Jimin. Kali ini ia menangisi perlakuannya pada Jimin. Kali ini ia hancur di hadapan Jimin bukan karena Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak tahu seberapa lama ia menangis saat tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang membelai kepalanya.

Jungkook segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menemukan Jimin tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya. Jungkook segera mengusap wajahnya yang belepotan oleh air mata menggunakan kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Kapan kau datang?" Suara nyaring Jimin terdengar serak dan dalam.

"Belum lama ini." Jungkook melepaskan kausnya menatap Jimin dengan mata yang kembali basah, "kau ingin minum?" Mengusap sebelah matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya sendiri, "atau mau ke toilet?"

Jimin menggeleng, mencoba bangkit yang kemudian langsung ditahan Jungkook.

"Tidur saja, Jim." Jungkook meraih kompresan di dahi Jimin, mencelupkan kain basah itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk berisi air hangat yang disiapkan Jin, memerasnya kuat sebelum kembali meletakkannya di kening Jimin.

"Jin _Hyung_ yang memberi tahumu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Jangan marah padanya," Jungkook kembali duduk di tepian ranjang Jimin, "Kau membuatku khawatir, demi Tuhan. Jangan seperti ini lagi, Jim."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun." Sergah Jimin lemah.

"Persetan." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, "lain kali terbukalah padaku."

Jimin mengangguk samar, tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook mengenggamnya dengan lemah, "Mengapa kau menangis? Teringat Taehyung?" Jimin mengusap punggung tangan Jungkook dengan jemarinya, "maafkan aku, aku tahu kau tidak suka Seoul dan akhirnya kau terpaksa ke sini lagi gara-gara aku."

"Siapa bilang terpaksa?" Jungkook membalas genggaman Jimin pelan, "demi Tuhan, Park Jimin. Berhenti meminta maaf dan mengatakan hal-hal konyol."

Jimin meringis mendapat omelan Jungkook, "Maafkan aku."

"Lagi?" Tanya Jungkook skeptis.

Dan Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kookie."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, merasa bodoh karena sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan cinta dari Jimin.

"Aku tahu, Jim. Aku tahu." Dan hanya ucapan bodoh seperti itu yang selalu Jimin dapatkan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang sayu, "kau akan menginap 'kan?"

"Sudah. Aku makan banyak sekali tadi bersama Yoongi _Hyung_." Jungkook meraih sebuah sapu tangan di atas nakas, mengelap wajah dan leher Jimin yang basah karena keringat, "tentu aku menginap. Kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu ?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Tidur bersamaku?" Tawarnya.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku akan menjagamu. Aku bisa tidur di karpet nanti."

" _Please_?" Pinta Jimin dengan mata menggenang karena demam.

Jarang sekali melihat Jimin nampak lemah dan bercelah sehingga akhirnya Jungkook tidak bisa menolak, "Baiklah."

Senyuman Jimin melebar, membuat matanya menyipit. Benar-benar senyuman yang menular sehingga Jungkook akhirnya tersenyum juga.

Jungkook melepas jaket yang ia kenakan sebelum naik ke atas ranjang Jimin dengan kikuk, Jimin menggeser tubuhnya.

Jungkook akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di samping Jimin, berbaring menyamping dan menahan bahu Jimin yang hendak menyamping juga, "Nanti kain kompresnya jatuh." Katanya.

"Maaf," Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas, "bukan bermaksud tidak sopan atau memanfaatkan keadaanku yang seperti ini," Jimin mengehela nafas gugup melihat dahi Jungkook mengerut menunggu ucapan Jimin selanjutnya, "tapi bisakah kau memelukku?" cicitnya nyaris 'tak terdengar.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Bersyukurlah karena kau sedang sakit, Jim. Jadi aku akan bersikap sedikit lebih baik."

Lalu Jungkook memeluk Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan satunya menyusup dibawah tengkuk Jimin.

"Tidurlah lagi, Jim."

Jimin tidak tahu apakah ini efek dari obatnya atau ini efek dari keberadaan Jungkook di sampingnya, seiring belaian Jungkook di lengannya, kantuk itu menyeret Jimin cepat pada sebuah tidur yang begitu lelap.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, tetapi suara berisik di luar kamarnya membangunkan tidurnya. Jimin melirik Jungkook melalui ekor matanya, Jungkook duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengurai helaian rambut di kepalanya.

"Tidak tidur, Kookie?" Cicitnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, meletakkan benda itu di samping tubuhnya, "Aku terbangun belum lama. Teman Jin _Hyung_ sudah datang sepertinya."

Tidak lama pintu kamar Jimin terbuka perlahan dan kepala Jin melongok gamang, "Eh, sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyanya sembari masuk ke kamar Jimin, nampak kasual dengan celana jeans robek-robek dan kaus putih polos yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru.

"Tidak, _Hyung_." Jungkook menyahut cepat, tangannya beranjak dari helaian rambut milik Jimin, "Sudah mau berangkat?"

Jimin ingin protes karena tangan Jungkook menghilang dari puncak kepalanya tetapi akhirnya diam saat ia melihat pria berambut silver memasuki kamarnya, pria itu membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Hai Jiminie, sudah baikan?" Tanyanya sembari mendekati ranjang Jimin.

"Sudah, _Hyung_." Jawab Jimin dengan suaranya yang sudah tidak separau tadi.

"Ah Jungkook-ah, kenalkan ini temanku." Kata Jin sembari mengerling ke arah pria itu, mengisyaratkan untuk berkenalan.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dibalas Jungkook, "Aku Kim Namjoon. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Jungkook tersenyum ramah, "Aku Jeon Jungkook, senang berkenalan denganmu, _Hyung_."

"Aku sudah memasak sarapan untukmu, Jungkook- _ah_. Dan bubur Jimin tinggal dipanaskan saja, ya." Terang Jin.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu melirik Jimin yang berbisik padanya, "Dia kekasih Jin _Hyung_. Kami sering mengobrol lewat _skype_ , seorang profesor di New Zealand."

Jungkook mengangguk maklum, pantas aura Namjoon sangat berbeda.

"Kau lihat, Joon. Jimin itu sakit rindu," Jin menyenggol pelan rusuk Namjoon, "begitu Jungkook menemuinya ia mendadak baikan."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Jangan menggodanya, Jin- _ah_."

"Ini karena obat yang diberikan Dokter Lee sangat manjur," sergah Jimin sebelum merapatkan selimut di dadanya, "dan jangan menggodaku, _Hyung_. Kau sudah melanggar janjimu." Ketusnya kemudian.

Jin tertawa kecil, sebelum mermbuka laci dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K, "Jungkook- _ah_ obat Jimin ada di dalam sini ya, di dalam plastik bening." Katanya sembari menyelipkan sebuah termometer di ketiak Jimin, "Kau tidur bersamanya, Jungkook- _ah_? Asal kau tahu dia belum mandi selama dua hari."

" _Hyung_!" Jimin memekik kecil.

"Pantas saja kau bau, Jim." Jawab Jungkook cepat.

"Hei, aku mau mandi kalau begitu," Jimin baru saja akan beranjak dari tidurnya ketika Jin mendorong tubuhnya cepat.

"36.7 derajat." Desisnya lega, "kau tidak boleh mandi." Ia mengelap termometer di tangannya menggunakan tisu sebelum kembali meletakkannya ke dalam kotak P3K, "Demammu turun begitu Jungkook datang, luar biasa. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu demammu terus naik setiap hari."

"Sudah kubilang obat dari Dokter Lee sangat manjur."

"Sakit rindu pada Jeon Jungkook—"

"Hyung." Protes Jimin.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Mungkin cinta bisa jadi alternatif obat untukmu, Jiminie."

Jimin merasa wajahnya panas, "Sudah siang, sana pergi. Bulan madu yang jauh." Katanya sebal.

Jin tertawa kecil melihat Jimin yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, "Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap Jin kemudian menunduk menyingkap kain di kening Jimin dan mengecupnya singkat, "jangan merepotkan Jungkook- _ah,_ Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk acuh. Jungkook menerima pelukan dari Jin dan sebuah kecupan sayang di keningnya juga. Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Maafkan aku harus pergi, Jungkook- _ah_." Kata Jin tepat di pintu _apartement_ nya.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tidak apa, _Hyung_. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan."

"Nanti kita belikan mereka sepasang kaus yang sama persis, Jin- _ah_." Kata Namjoon sembari menyeret koper milik Jin.

"Ya, dan harus warna pink."

Jungkook tertawa, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jin yang melambaikan tangannya heboh saat pintu _lift_ akan tertutup, di sampingnya Namjoon memeluk pinggang Jin tanpa sedikitpun rasa canggung. Jungkook merasa iri melihat begitu mudahnya Jin menunjukkan afeksinya pada Jimin, padanya dan pada Namjoon.

Dalam hati Jungkook berjanji, ia akan memperlakukan Jimin dengan lebih baik setelah ini.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin sudah lebih baik sekarang, demamnya sudah turun. Suhu tubuhnya sudah normal meski ia terlihat masih sedikit lesu. Setelah kemarin Jungkook menemaninya seharian, hari ini Jimin harus pergi ke kampus.

"Kau bisa istirahat sehari lagi sampai benar-benar pulih, Jim."

"Dan aku akan digorok Profesor Kang, demi Tuhan dia menakutkan sekali kalau sampai aku remidial." Katanya sembari memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jungkook.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak. Kau belum punya izin mengemudi, Kook."

"Aku sudah sering menyetir mobil Yoongi _Hyung_ , kok."

Jimin meneguk susu di gelasnya, "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap polisi, Kook." Jimin mengusap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan punggung tangan, "ini mobil milik Jin _Hyung_ _lho_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus membiarkanmu yang belum terlalu sehat ini naik bus begitu?"

Jungkook mengetatkan dagunya dan akhirnya membuat Jimin tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"Oke, antarkan aku." Ujarnya mengalah.

Jungkook teringat tadi pagi ketika Jimin keluar dari mobil beberapa mahasiswi langsung mengerubutinya, menanyakan kabarnya dan bersikap centil di depannya. Dari kemudi Jungkook ingin sekali tertawa melihat Jimin kewalahan menghadapi gadis-gadis itu, sedikit tidak menyangka ternyata Jimin populer juga.

Perhatian Jungkook tersita pada wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang mengamit tangan Jimin khawatir, bahkan ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di pipi Jimin, mengecek suhunya.

Dan Jungkook tidak ingin mengakuinya tetapi sesuatu seperti membara di sudut hatinya dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Kookie, hati-hati di jalan." Jimin berteriak keras ketika Jungkook ingin menutup kaca mobilnya.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Teriaknya lebih keras.

Jungkook hampir saja menginjak pedal gas terlalu keras, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Jimin terkikik melihat ekspresi gadis-gadis di sampingnya yang seolah ingin menelan Jungkook hidup-hidup.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri teringat akan hal itu.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, ia hanya berinisiatif menunggu Jimin di kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung fakultasnya setelah Jungkook mampir ke Perpustakaan kota sebenarnya. Toh kata Jimin ia tidak akan lama.

Jungkook melirik ponselnya yang berdenting satu kali, membuyarkan lamunannya tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

' _Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Kookie. Aku sudang berlari ke kafe ke~'_

Jungkook mendengus kecil, dalam hati bersyukur karena Jimin tidak berubah. Ia menekan salah satu _emoticon_ sebagai balasannya pada Jimin.

"Hei."

Jungkook menoleh mendapati Jimin tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang masih sayu, bibir pucat dan mata cekung yang menyedihkan.

"Kau pusing?"

Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan mendecit kecil, "Sedikit lelah kurasa."

Tanpa sadar jemari Jungkook terulur, meraih helaian rambut hitam di puncak kepala Jimin kemudian menyisirnya halus.

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk istirahat satu hari lagi, Jim." Kata Jungkook dengan nada yang sarat akan kepedulian.

Jimin tersenyum cerah sekali, "Kalau dengan sakit bisa membuatmu bersikap semanis ini, aku tidak keberatan sakit setiap hari."

Belaian Jungkook berubah menjadi satu jitakan halus, "Bodoh."

Jimin baru saja akan mengaduh protes namun suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Jimin- _ah_."

Jungkook dan Jimin menatap asal suara itu bersamaan. Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang dengan _skinny jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ polos berlari kecil ke arah meja mereka. Hyuna.

Dan di belakangnya sosok Taehyung yang sudah satu tahun tidak Jungkook lihat, menampakkan dirinya begitu jelas. Masih dengan wajah angkuh yang sama, aura mengintimidasinya yang ketara, dan Jungkook akui warna _lilac_ pilihan yang bagus sebagai pilihan cat rambut barunya.

"Tidak keberatan kami bergabung?" Tanya Hyuna ceria.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, ketegangan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sungguh setelah kejadian itu ia tidak pernah bertemu Taehyung, meski berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa, Taehyung seolah tidak sudi bertemu dengannya. Dan ini kali pertamanya bertemu Taehyung setelah sekian lama.

"Oh, tentu." Jimin tersenyum kecil, "hei aku lama tidak melihatmu, Tae."

Hyuna duduk di hadapan Jungkook, Taehyung di sampingnya berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Aku sedikit sibuk," Taehyung tersenyum sekilas, "apa kabar? Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa merawatmu. Aku dan Hyuna sedang ke luar kota."

"Tidak apa," Jimin mengibaskan tangannya sekilas, "lagipula Jungkook sudah datang."

"Ah iya Jungkook- _ah_ , lama tidak melihatmu." Hyuna memekik kecil, "kupikir kau akan kuliah di sini."

Jungkook memaksakan seulas senyum, "Tidak, _Noona_."

"Ah, mau makan siang?" Jimin berusaha melepas kecanggungnan.

"Aku tidak lapar." Taehyung menjawab kecil, "kau mau makan, Sayang?"

Hyuna mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kita belum makan dari pagi. Ayo pesan sesuatu."

Hyuna mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan pegawai di kafe itu untuk mendekat.

"Aku mau salad sayur dan _sandwich_ , lalu jus mangga tanpa gula." Hyuna menyebutkan pesanannya cepat, tangannya sibuk membalik buku menu, "pesanlah sesuatu, Sayang."

Taehyung menggenggam sebelah tangan Hyuna, membuat Jungkook di hadapannya meringis nyeri. Rasanya ia ingin berlari menjauh , ternyata masih saja menyakitkan.

"Americano," bisik Jungkook kemudian ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas, "terima kasih."

Satu detik netra Taehyung sedikit membelalak, terkejut. Itu kopi yang biasa diminumnya dan ia tahu persis Jungkook tidak suka kopi.

"Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Sudah cukup lama, _Hyung_." Jungkook membuang pandangannya ke arah apron yang dikenakan pegawai kafe. Ia memang meminum kopi yang biasa diminum Taehyung untuk mengobati rasa rindunya meski sedikit.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya pegawai itu sopan.

Taehyung menggeleng kecil, " _Capucinno_. _Less_ _sugar_ dan um, mungkin ayam goreng."

Pegawai kafe itu mengangguk cepat, kemudian mencatat pesanan Taehyung.

Jimin melirik Jungkook yang berkeringat hebat, tampak begitu merana. Apalagi Taehyung seolah sengaja menunjukan afeksinya kepada Hyuna di hadapan Jungkook.

"Ayam juga," Jimin melirik buku menu di hadapannya, "dan cola."

Jungkook di sampingnya hendak memprotes pesanan Jimin tetapi pegawai itu sudah berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh makan makanan sampah begitu?" Jungkook menggeram tidak suka.

"Ayolah, Kook. Aku bosan makan bubur." Rajuk Jimin.

Hyuan terkikik kecil, "Ummm. Kalian _dating_?"

Jimin merasa pipinya memanas, ia melirik Jungkook meminta persetujuan.

"Ya, _Noona_." Jawab Jungkook dengan bibir gemetar.

"Wah, selamat!" Hyuna memekik ceria sepenuhnya tidak menyadari kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Semakin hari bumi semakin menyeramkan, ya." Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, "bisa saja seratus tahun lagi manusia sudah tidak bisa berreproduksi," bibirnya menyeringai tipis, "kalau abnormal semakin banyak seperti ini."

"Tae," Jimin menggeram, "sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, " _Calm_ , Jim. Kau dan kekasihmu pengecualian." Bibirnya menyeringai lebih lebar, "karena kau sahabatku dan sebagai sahabat aku harus mendukung kebahagiaanmu jadi kalian normal _kok_."

Jimin bersumpah ia ingin sekali meninju wajah Taehyung di hadapannya, namun di bawah meja jemari Jungkook yang menggenggam jemarinya bergetar halus. Bibirnya terlipat dan kepalanya menggeleng samar.

Hyuna tersenyum kikuk, "Ah, kalian sudah nonton film terbarunya Jang Hyunbin?" ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "aku ingin menontonnya malam ini. Kalian bisa 'kan?"

"Maaf, _Noona_." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jimin masih belum sembuh betul."

Jimin berusaha mengabaikan seringai Taehyung mendesah kecil, "Yah. Mungkin lain kali, Hyuna- _ah_."

Hyuna mengangguk maklum, "Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali," ia beranjak dari duduknya, "aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Ia mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jangan lama," Taehyung mencium bibir Hyuna sekilas, "nanti aku kangen." Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Hyuna sekali lagi.

Dan Hyuna terkikik kecil, "Astaga ada teman-temanmu," Ia mengibaskan poni di dahinya, "mengobrolah dulu bersama mereka."

Taehyung berpura-pura ngambek, "Baiklah. Jangan lama pokoknya."

Dan setetes air mata meluncur dari mata Jungkook yang segera dihapusnya namun Jimin menyadarinya. Ini luar biasa sakit, melihat Taehyung bersama orang lain, menggenggam tangan orang lain, berbicara selembut itu pada orang lain, mencium bibir lain yang bukan milik Jungkook. Semuanya bukan untuk Jungkook, Jungkook merasa hatinya teremas teramat kuat sementara perutnya teraduk ngilu membayangkan hal yang tidak seharusnya melintas di otaknya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ah iya, sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihnya, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Desis Jimin.

"Astaga, kau marah karena perkataanku barusan?" Taehyung tertawa kecil, "harusnya aku yang marah." Ia mencongdongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin, "kau berpacaran dengan mantan kekasih sahabatmu sendiri."

" _Hyung_ , kau membuangku. Berhentilah bicara seolah Jimin yang merebutku." Bisik Jungkook bergetar.

"Ah, Jungkook- _ah_. Maaf, tapi aku tidak berpikir begitu." Taehyung membuang nafas keras, "kau tidak berarti sebanyak itu."

Dan setetes air mata meluncur dari pertahanan Jungkook.

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek." Sergah Jimin cepat, "kau melukainya lagi."

Taehyung tertawa sinis, "Bukan urusanku 'kan Jim?"

Jungkook ingin sekali menghilang dari hadapan Taehyung sekarang juga. Karena ia nyaris saja menunjukan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Taehyung, "Ya. Ini bukan urusanmu, _Hyung_." Desisnya dengan intonasi dingin, persis ketika dulu Jimin menemukan Jungkook di tengah hujan salju.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook berubah menjadi pendiam sejak ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, Jimin berusaha mengajaknya bicara, mencoba membuatnya tertawa dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Jimin membuang nafas keras, acara yang ditontonnya di televisi di hadapannya tidak menarik karena otaknya terus memikirkan Jungkook.

Jungkook bilang ia sedang ingin sendiri, tetapi Jimin tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian lagi.

Ia menekan tombol _off_ sebelum akhirnya mengabil langkah panjang-panjang menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Kookie," panggilnya pelan pada Jungkook yang terbaring menyamping.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Jimin memutar pandangannya sebal, "Jangan seperti ini, Kook. Demi Tuhan." Ia mengacak rambutnya sebal, "apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ibu dan Ayahmu nanti kalau kau seperti dulu."

Jungkook bangun, ia duduk di tepian ranjang sembari menunduk, "Sakit, Jim."

Jimin mendekat, mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook, "Kau punya aku, oke?" ia menarik bahu Jungkook agar menghadap ke arahnya, "kau bisa membaginya denganku." Kemudian Jimin menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook hanya pasrah, tidak melawan dan tidak membalas pelukan Jimin.

Jimin bersenandung kecil, tangannya mengelus belakang kepala Jungkook dengan sayang sementara bibirnya mengecup pelipis Jungkook beberapa kali.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam dalam posisi yang sama sbelum akhirnya Jungkook mendorong tubuh Jimin perlahan, "Bantu aku melupakan, Tae- _hyung_."

Jimin tersenyum, ia mengusap sudut mata Jungkook yang basah, "Aku selalu mencoba membantumu bangkit, bukan melupakan Taehyung." Ujarnya kalem.

Jimin meraih tangan Jungkook mengecup punggung tangannya sekilas.

"Jim," Jungkook menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin hanya untuk mendaratkan tangannya di pipi Jimin, menangkup pipinya yang bulat, "aku ingin terlepas dari Taehyung," Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup, "kau bisa membantuku sedikit lagi 'kan?"

Jimin tidak tahu debar macam apa yang mengetuk dadanya, "Te-tentu." Dan entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit gugup.

Jungkook tersenyum miris, begitu palsu dan menyakitkan. Perlahan ia menarik wajah Jimin mendekat.

Jimin hampir saja menjatuhkan kedua bola matanya saat ia sadar bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya khidmat, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya 3 sekitar detik. Ciuman yang halus, dan polos selayaknya ciuman pertama. Dan yah memang ini ciuman pertama Jimin, Jimin merasa bibirnya begetar hebat. Sementara jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat.

Seolah tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Jimin baru saja melepas ciuman pertamanya, Jungkook tidak peduli pada debar di dada Jimin maupun getar di bibirnya.

Tangannya mendekap pinggang Jimin sementara yang satunya aktif melakukan usapan-usapan di pipi Jimin membuat Jimin seketika mabuk dan lupa akan segalanya.

Bibirnya mengejar bibir milik Jimin, memenjarakannya dalam lumatan yang memabukkan. Jimin tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa, sepenuhnya mengandalkan insting tertuanya.

Jimin membalas lumatan Jungkook, ketika belah bibir Jungkook terbuka dan menangkap bibir bawahnya, Jimin melakukan hal yang sama dan memenjarakan bibir atas Jungkook di belah bibirnya.

Saling mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap.

Jimin merasa otaknya kosong, beberapa kali ia membuka matanya dan melihat Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya erat.

Jungkook menarik dagu Jimin, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk membuka mulutnya dan Jimin langsung menurutinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama Jimin merasa benda asing yang basah dan lunak menggeliat di dalam mulutnya. Membuat gerakan membelai geligi dan langit-langit mulutnya.

Jungkook menggeram di sela pagutannya karena Jimin bersikap pasif, "Gunakan lidahmu, Brengsek." Umpatnya dengan mata terpejam.

Seolah tidak mendengar umpatan Jungkook, Jimin menggeliatkan lidahnya ketika Jungkook kembali menyatukan kedua mulut itu. Lidah Jungkook masuk ke dalam mulutnya membelit lidahnya dengan gerakan sensual yang rasanya tidak bisa Jimin jabarkan.

Jimin hanya melenguh persis seperti Jungkook yang beberapa kali menggeram penuh nafsu.

Kedua lidah itu membuat gerakan yang sama, saling bergesek dan berputar di dalam mulut Jimin. Jimin mengenyahkan pikiran betapa joroknya ciuman mereka karena sungguh Jimin hanya ingin merasakan Jungkook sepenuhnya. Menunjukan gairah yang sama, keinginan yang sama bahkan mungkin perasaan yang sama.

Jimin mendorong lidah Jungkook keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook menurut dan mempersilakan ruang untuk lidah Jimin. Jimin merasa Jungkook menghisap lidahnya pelan, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam tempo yang lambat, lidah Jungkook membelai lidahnya membuat Jimin merasa getaran 'tak masuk akal di tengkuknya.

Ia dapat merasakan rasa Jungkook, manis seperti permen dan sedikit pahit seperti rasa _americano_ yang ditenggaknya siang tadi.

Saliva keduanya melebur menjadi satu ketika Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya ke kasur. Tangannya tetap meremat kaus di pinggang Jimin sementara tangan satunya menjaga berat tubuhnya di samping Jimin.

" _Hyung_ ~" Desah Jungkook ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

Jimin ingin mengabaikan desahan Jungkook, tetapi ia sedikit terhenyak ketika sadar Jungkook tidak pernah memanggilnya _Hyung_ meski usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun. Jimin menggeleng kecil, mencoba mengabaikan prasangkanya ketika Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin.

Mengecupnya lambat, menjilatnya perlahan sebelum menghisapnya kuat diiringi beberapa gigitan yang cukup menyakitkan. Jimin tahu bagaimana bercinta itu, astaga ia pemuda berusia nyaris 22 tahun dan ia pasti tahu. Tetapi sungguh Jimin tidak tahu jika rasa _foreplay_ akan semenyenangkan ini.

Jungkook mengehembuskan nafas tepat di samping telinga Jimin yang membuat Jimin semakin bergidik dan merasa ada kembang api meletup di dalam perutnya sebelum Jungkook menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menangkap aroma Jimin sebanyak mungkin.

Jimin ingin mengumpat ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tegang bergesekkan dengan bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook yang sama-sama tegang. Jungkook bergerak begitu agresif di ceruk lehernya, dan Jimin menyadari satu hal: Jungkook terus memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook membalik posisi mereka, membuat Jimin menggeram karena pening yang menyerang kepalanya, dasar demam sialan.

Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di bagian belakang kepala Jimin, menariknya dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan sekaligus membengkakkan sebelum ia menekan kepala Jimin kuat-kuat ke lehernya, meminta lebih.

" _H-hyung_ ~" Desahnya terbata ketika Jimin menjilat leher Jungkook yang terlampau sensitif dan Jimin merasakan hatinya mencelos berkali-kali mendengar Jungkook yang bukan menyebut namanya, meski begitu ia tetap membuang pikiran seperti itu jauh-jauh.

Jimin masih mampu menguasai nalarnya sehingga ia hanya menjilat dan mengecupi leher Jungkook, menghisap dan menggigit selembut yang ia bisa karena ia tidak ingin memulangkan Jungkook ke Busan dengan penuh tanda dan membuat Tuan Jeon mememenggal kepalanya saat itu juga.

Jimin meraih kemeja Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook membuka matanya ketika pergerakan Jimin terhenti, ia mengangguk kecil sebagai konfirmasi. Yang langsung dituruti Jimin dengan membuka seluruh kancingnya, mengecupi dada dan menjilati aerolanya. Membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya kemudian mendesah keras dan Jimin hampir kehilangan rasionalitasnya ketika Jungkook menggapai bagian bawah tubuhnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Jungkook," Jimin bangkit dari posisinya, "jangan begini," Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya yang bengkak, "cukup." Ceguknya kemudian.

Ia hendak mengancingi kemeja Jungkook sebelum menangkap Jungkook membuka matanya separuh, menggelap karena nafsu ia menghardik tertahan, "Lakukan, Brengsek!"

"Ta-tapi."

Jungkook mengurut bagian bawah tubuh Jimin, "La. Ku. Kan." Tekannya.

Hanya menyisakan seperempat logikanya, Jimin membuka kancing celana Jungkook dengan jemari bergetar. Ini pengalaman pertamanya dan ia tidak percaya akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di depan bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook yang masih ditutupi celana dalam berwarna abu-abu, dengan ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya menghirup aroma sejati Jungkook dan seketika kecanggungannya menguap. Ia menarik celana dalam Jungkook dalam satu kali sentakan, tergulung di lutut Jungkook bersama dengan celana jeans pendek yang Jungkook kenakan.

Dalam hati Jimin mengakui jika aroma sejati milik Jungkook begitu membuatnya tergoda. Jimin memulai dengan mengecupi paha dalam Jungkook yang lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook kembali mengerang hebat.

Tangannya mengurut bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook sementara mulutnya sibuk mengulum testikel kembar di bawah sana, ia membuat gerakan lambat dengan menjilati seluruh bagian itu tetapi menghindari puncak kesejatiannya. Membuat Jungkook menggeram semakin frustasi, keruh karena nafsu.

Ketika lidah hangat Jimin membelai puncaknya, Jungkook merasa akalnya terempas jauh ke dasar neraka.

Jimin memulainya dengan lembut, penuh kehati-hatian sebelum akhirnya ia menghisap keras, membuat gerakan maju mundur dengan tempo lambat yang semakin lama berubah cepat.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook mengeliat pelan, " _Hyung_."

Jimin mempercepat gerakannya dibantu oleh telapak tangannya yang mungil, ia sibuk menjilati bagian bawah puncaknya ketika ia merasa bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook berkedut ringan. Jimin menghentikan seluruh gerakannya mulut dan tangannya ketika ia merasa hangat mengaliri rongga mulutnya, asin dan pahit yang asing.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook melempar kepalanya semakin jauh melesak ke bantal yang mengalasi kepalanya, "Tae- _hyung_." Desahnya keras.

Jimin menelan getir di hatinya dan pahit di mulutnya. Benar saja, sesuai dugaannya.

Terlepas dari euforianya, Jungkook membuka matanya dan melihat Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terartikan. Seketika ia sadar satu hal: ia membayangkan percumbuan itu dengan Taehyung. Ia menutup matanya agar melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Jim." Panggilnya tertahan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Masih ingin lanjut?"

"Ti-tidak," Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya, "hentikan."

Jimin mengangguk kecil, mengandalkan logikanya yang tinggal seperempat ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook.

Kemudian ia bangkit dengan wajah terluka, "Aku mau mandi dulu, Kook. Tisu basah ada di dalam laci."

Lalu ia meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri. Lengkap dengan seluruh perasaan bersalahnya.

Demi apapun, Jungkook tahu semua ini pertama bagi Jimin. Dan di bawah sana, itu pertama kali bagi Jungkook.

Dan dengan semua kehinaan yang ada di dunia, ini baru saja membayangkan percumbuan dengan mantan kekasihnya? Ia mencumbu kekasihnya sembari membayangkan percumbuan itu dengan mantan kekasihnya?

Jungkook tidak menyangka ia sebrengsek itu.

Jungkook memukul kepalanya kesal sebelum mengelap tubuhnya sendiri dengan tisu basah.

Jungkook ingin menyusul Jimin, karena tadi ia lihat Jimin keluar tanpa membawa pakaian ganti.

Jungkook menggenggam pakaian yang dibawanya, lengkap dengan celana katun hitam favorit Jimin dan celana dalam bewarna hitam yang membuat Jungkook merona ketika ia ingat ia menggoda Jimin dengan begitu jalangnya tadi.

Semakin dekat dengan kamar mandi, Jungkook melihat pintu kamar mandi tidak tertutup rapat. Persetan dengan tata krama atau larangan Ibunya tentang tidak boleh mengintip, Jungkook memicingkan mata melihat lebih jelas melalui celah itu.

Samar ia bisa melihat tubuh Jimin bergetar di bawah shower lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

Jimin terduduk memeluk lututnya, dihujani air, dan mencengkeram erat dadanya membuat dada Jungkook seolah teremat juga.

Bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar, bagaimana Jimin mencoba meredam suaranya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri kuat-kuat.

Sesekali Jungkook bisa mendengar isakan Jimin di sela riuh rintik air berjatuhan. Terdengar begitu pedih.

Membuat dada Jungkook sakit sekali.

Akhirnya Jungkook duduk memeluk lututnya tepat di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Terlalu pengecut untuk masuk ke dalam dan menarik Jimin dalam pelukan sambil mengucap maaf berulang-ulang.

Namun ia pun tidak bisa melihat Jimin seperti itu, terlebih karena ulahnya.

Jungkook merasa matanya memanas.

Dan malam ini, Jungkook merasa ia orang paling tidak tahu diri di dunia.

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

Well, hallo everyone.

Aku balik lagi bawa sequel dari Frozen Heart yang bahkan lebih panjang haha

Ada gitu ya sequel yang lebih panjang dari cerita utamanya ToT

Jadi sebenarnya ini Oneshoot, tapi kupotong jadi 2 bagian karena ini bakal terlalu panjang kalu dijadiin Oneshoot. 15000 character lebih soalnya XD

Sampai jumpa di bagian kedua~

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **CONCLUSION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(BTS Fict, Jikook/KookMin, AU, OOC, typo(s). BxB, etc)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **J** **ika kau minta aku menjadi abu, aku akan terbakar untukmu. Jika kau minta aku menjadi awan, aku akan menguap untukmu. Jika kau minta aku menjadi debu, aku akan hancur untukmu** **. B** **ahkan jika kau minta aku tiada, aku akan memusnahkan eksistensiku sendiri** **Park Jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memasuki kamar Jimin dalam diam, di tangannya ia memegang _hairdryer_ berwarna pink milik Seokjin. Jimin terlihat sibuk menggusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk berwarna putih, ia mandi lama sekali tadi selebihnya menangis.

"Sini," Jungkook menepuk kasur Jimin ringan, _hairdryer_ ditangannya mendengung nyaring, "kukeringkan rambutmu. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Jimin tidak menjawab, tetapi tubuhnya berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Jimin sementara Jimin hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jemari Jungkook menyisiri rambut Jimin, hening terasa mencekik keduanya. Hanya suara dengung dari mesin _hairdryer_ yang sedikit melunakkan suasana yang terlalu canggung di antara mereka. Tanpa Jungkook sadari jemarinya berhenti menyisiri rambut Jimin, jemari itu malah membelai kepala Jimin membuat Jimin ingin melebur saat itu juga.

"Kau ini belum benar-benar sehat. Kenapa mandi malam-malam begini? Suhu tubuhmu masih belum normal. Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" Omel Jungkook.

"Gerah." Jawab Jimin dengan lirih.

"Jim," Jungkook menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Jimin setelah ia meletakkan _hairdryer_ milik Jin di atas nakas, "jangan seperti ini. Mengenai yang tadi aku "

"Tidur," Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya, "ayo tidur."

Jungkook ingin menarik dagu Jimin agar pria itu berhenti menghindari tatapannya, "Jim, dengarkan−"

"Kumohon," Jimin meraik dengan mata yang basah, "aku lelah."

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Jimin membuat Jungkook mengalah, ia berdiri dan Jimin segera merapikan alas tidur mereka. Jungkook membiarkan Jimin menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum ia terbaring di sisi Jungkook.

"Jim, dengarkan aku." Jungkook meraih tangan Jimin, menariknya sedikit untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih tua, "aku tahu tadi aku brengsek. Maafkan aku."

Jimin memaksakan seulas senyum kecil, "Jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak salah apapun."

"Demi Tuhan, Jim. Aku tahu tadi pertama untukmu. Aku tahu kau menjaga semua yang pertama bagimu untuk orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu," Jungkook melepas tangan Jimin dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, "tapi apa yang aku lakukan padamu tadi?"

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu," Jimin terkekeh parau, "tidak apa-apa jika tadi kau membayangkan aku sebagai Taehyung. Tidak apa," Jimin mengusap rahang Jungkook penuh kelembutan, "aku tahu kau hanya sedang terlalu merindukannya. Sudah satu tahun lebih kalian berpisah seperti itu. Kau hanya masih sangat mencintainya, tidak apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang melihat wajah Tae- _hyung_ setiap menutup mata, aku memang membayangkan kau itu Tae- _hyung_ ," Jungkook menelan getir di suaranya, "maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, ditambah tadi kau melihat Hyuna. Kau sangat cemburu. Kau hanya sangat mencintainya. Aku mengerti."

Jungkook ingin meninju wajahnya sendiri karena ia baru saja menyakiti Jimin. Sahabat baiknya sendiri, orang yang selalu ada untuk Jungkook, ia yang berusaha menguatkan Jungkook ketika hatika hancur lebur oleh Taehyung. Semua kebaikan Jimin, semua ketulusan Jimin, bagaimana ia bisa membalasnya dengan begitu buruk? Jungkook ingin memaki dirinya sendiri dengan makian terkasar yang pernah dilontarkan umat manusia _._ _Bangsat keparat._ _Bajingan tengik_ _._ _Pria brengsek._ Apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak apa-apa saat aku merampas ciuman pertamamu sembari membayangkan kau itu Taehyung?"

"Aku ini sok suci ya, Kook," Jimin menelentangkan tidurnya, "ingin memberikan semua yang pertama pada orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku?" Jimin terkekeh sumbang, "kuno sekali. Tapi yah kau tahu satu hal, Kook. Kau yang pertama untukku−kau cinta pertamaku."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kapan apanya?"

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku sudah mencintaimu sepayah ini." Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian duduk bersandar dengan pandangan menatap plafon kamarnya, tangannya terulur meraih helaian rambut di kepala Jungkook dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tahu, Kook?" Suara Jimin terdengar begitu tegar, "cintaku ini sederhana. Aku akan bahagia saat kau bahagia."

Jungkook tanpa sadar mencibir, "Platonik sekali, eh?"

Jimin tertawa sumbang, "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, demi kebahagiaanmu," Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya gusar, "jika kau minta aku menjadi abu, aku akan terbakar untukmu. Jika kau minta aku menjadi awan, aku akan menguap untukmu. Jika kau minta aku menjadi debu, aku akan hancur untukmu," Jimin menghela nafas panjang, "bahkan jika kau minta aku tiada, aku akan memusnahkan eksistensiku sendiri."

Jungkook hanya bungkam. Mungkin jika suasana tidak sedang secanggung ini ia akan menertawai Jimin dengan semua kata-katanya. Tetapi Jungkook sadar satu hal: _semua ucapan Jimin bukanlah omong kosong._

"Mau lagu apa?" Tanya Jimin halus. Ia memang biasa bersenandung kecil sebelum Jungkook tidur. Luar biasa kekanakkan tapi Jungkook tidak menolak semua bentuk afeksi Jimin padanya.

Dan mendengar nada bicara Jimin membuat hati Jungkook mencelos. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal sekejam ini pada orang yang bahkan rela hancur agar Jungkook tetap utuh? Pada Jimin yang rela terjatuh, hancur, tergilas, kemudian menjadi butiran atom agar Jungkook bisa tertawa melihat buncahannya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau mecintaiku sedalam itu, Jim?" Tanya Jungkook putus asa.

"Jungkook _ie_ , kau hanya belum memahaminya," Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook menatapnya 'tak terartikan, "bagaimana bisa kau masih mencintai Taehyung yang sudah menghancurkanmu, mengabaikanmu, lalu membuangmu seperti barang habis pakai?" Jimin menjeda sejenak, "itulah cinta, Jungkook _ie_. Kau tidak bisa memahaminya seperti aku tidak bisa memahami perasaanku sendiri. Kita hanya sama-sama terlalu mencintai."

"Tapi aku−"

"Jika menganggapku sebagai Taehyung bisa membuatmu bahagia, jika membayangkanku sebagai Taehyung bisa membuat perasaanmu membaik, aku tidak apa-apa .Aku hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia." Jimin mengusap matanya yang kembali basah, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku bisa menjadi siapapun yang kau mau. Taehyung, Hoseok _Hyung_ , Yoongi _Hyung_ −siapapun. Meski aku tidak sempurna, tetapi aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Jungkook menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan mendesis, "Bahkan jika aku kembali pada Tae- _hyung_ dan mencampakanmu seperti Tae _-hyung_ yang mencampakanku seperti barang habis pakai, apa kau akan tetap bahagia? Apa kau akan tetap bahagia melihatku bersama Tae- _hyung_?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyenandungkan lagu _Winter Child_ , tangannya terus mengusapi kepala Jungkook membuat kantuk semakin menyeretnya. Jungkook ingin sekali terjaga tetapi matanya seolah menolak untuk terbuka mendengar kedamaian dari suara dan belaian penuh kasih yang Jimin berikan.

Di antara kesadarannya yang timbul tenggelam Jungkook mendengar Jimin bicara pelan, "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya. Aku sudah pernah berbahagia melihatmu bersama Taehyung," lalu Jungkook merasa keningnya dikecup begitu lembut, "dan aku tidak keberatan melakukannya sekali lagi. Aku akan bahagia, bersama siapapun kau nantinya."

Lalu Jungkook merasa Jimin membenahi letak selimut ditubuhnya sebelum beranjak. Beban di kasur Jimin berkurang dan dengan teramat berhati-hati Jungkook mendengar Jimin melangkah menjauh sebelum suara kenop pintu yang dibuka lalu tertutup dengan derit pelan yang terasa memekakkan.

Jungkook merasa begitu pengecut.

Karena yang ia lakukan adalah memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Karena yang ia lakukan adalah berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kepergian Jimin. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengejar Jimin. Tidak memeluknya ketika ia melihat mata Jimin yang penuh luka. Tidak mendekapnya seperti Jimin yang mendekapnya saat ia nyaris saja hancur. Tidak melakukan apapun pada luka yang ia torehkan pada luka basah Jimin yang sebelumnya dibuatnya sendiri.

Jungkook mempecundangi dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah dan matanya mencari sosok Jimin dengan liar. Ia mengumpat kecil ketika pening menyerang kepalanya akibat terbangun tiba-tiba. Terburu tanpa merapikan alas tidurnya ia menghambur keluar kamar Jimin.

Matanya menjelajahi kamar Seokjin yang terlihat tidak tersentuh seperti awalnya, ruang tamu yang kosong, dan beberapa kaleng soda serta kopi yang tinggal separuh−sudah dingin di atas meja di hadapan televisi.

Jungkook merasa begitu kalut. Kemudian ia mendengar suara di dapur dan segera menghampiri suara itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Ada Jimin di sana. Sibuk dengan pisau dan bawang bombaynya. Tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya ia memeluk Jimin erat-erat. Jimin yang terkejut dipeluk tanpa aba-aba hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Beruntung ia sempat melepaskan pisau di genggamannya sebelum Jungkook mencapai tubuhnya.

"Hei, Kook. Ada apa?" Jimin mengusap punggung Jungkook kemudian tangannya memberikan pijajatan melingkar yang biasanya selalu mampu menenangkan Jungkook.

"Aku mimpi buruk."

"Sudah, tenangkan dirimu. Itu hanya mimpi, _oke_?"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Jimin pandangannya terarah pada leher Jimin yang penuh dengan noda-noda keunguan hasil perbuatannya yang terlihat menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar Jungkook meringis pelan. Setan apa yang merasukinya semalam sampai bekas dari perbuatannya terlihat semenyaktikan itu? Semalam Jungkook terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak menyadari ruam keuangan di leher Jimin dan sekarang semuanya terlihat terlampau jelas.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia ingin merutuk melihat bibir Jimin yang pucat dengan sebuah luka kecil di bagian tengah hasil perbuatannya lagi. Jungkook ingin merutuk karena malu maka ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Jimin yang membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah. Kantung matanya yang tebal karena terlalu banyak menangis dan bagian bawah matanya yang menghitam. Jungkook merasa benar-benar buruk.

Jungkook menangkupkan telapak tangannya yang besar pada pipi Jimin, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sepertinya lebih tinggi dari semalam, "Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

"Eng, aku tidur kok."

"Jim," Jungkook menggeram rendah, "kau tahu aku tidak suka kebohongan."

"Ya, aku memang tidak tidur," Jimin mengalihkan pandanagnnya ke samping, "aku menonton kaset film sampai lupa waktu."

"Kaleng soda itu? Kopi? Kau yang minum?"

"Itu juga aku."

Jungkook ingin marah sebenarnya, tetapi melihat Jimin yang terlihat tidak baik membuatnya urung, "Biar aku yang masak."

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak. Biar aku yang masak."

"Jim, kau belum tidur," Jungkook mendesah keras, "nanti kubangunkan."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sekali saja biarkan aku memasak untukmu."

Akhirnya Jungkook mengalah. Ia membiarkan Jimin sibuk dengan kegiatannya memisahkan kuntum-kuntum brokoli sementara Jungkook membuka lemari es dan memilah susu dalam kemasan.

"Kau mau rasa apa?"

Jimin menoleh melihat Jungkook mengerling ke arah kemasan susu, "Coklat." Jawabnya singkat.

Jungkook mengangguk, mengambil 2 gelas panjang dan mengisinya. Setelah meletakkan susunya di atas meja, Jungkook meraih sebuah mangkuk dari kaca. Mencuci beberapa butir apel, anggur, strawberry dan jeruk sebelum memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang ia letakkan ke dalam mangkuk.

Aroma dari tumisan bawang bombay menguar tajam ketika Jungkook mengambil satu buah cup _plain yoghurt_ dan mencampurkannya dengan potongan buah di dalam mangkuk sebelum meremat setengah dari buah lemon di atasnya. Ia sangat suka salad buah dan melihat betapa lengkapnya isi lemari es di _apartement_ Jimin membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menahan hasratnya mengacak-acak isi lemari es.

Dapur ini didominasi oleh warna cokelat hangat. Seokjin mengatur dapurnya dengan sangat baik. Di tengah dapur ada sebuah meja dengan 2 kursi di kedua sisinya. Menurut Jimin, Seokjin sangat suka memasak sampai-sampai Jimin tidak pernah menyentuh panasnya kompor.

"Nanti kita berangkat pukul sepuluh, Kook," ujar Jimin sembari mengaduk tumisannya, "aku tidak mau kau membolos lagi hari ini."

Jungkook yang sedang menaruh nasi ke dua piring datar mencebik, "Aku baru bolos satu hari. Dua hari aku berbohong kepada Ibuku kalau aku sedang libur. Jadi dua hari itu tidak bisa dibilang bolos."

"Kau berbohong pada Bibi Jeon?" Jimin bertanya separuh tidak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Jungkook tidak acuh, "habis mau bagaimana? Kalau aku bilang aku tidak libur pasti Ibuku akan menelfon Mamamu."

Bahu Jimin bergidig ngeri, "Aku setuju pada tindakan kriminal yang kau lakukan kali ini," Jimin mematikan kompornya, "Mamaku sangat menyeramkan kalau aku sakit. Kalau sampai ia tahu aku sakit empat hari, ia pasti sudah memesan peti mati untukku."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Kau benar. Ia akan berlari dari Busan ke Seoul untuk mencekikmu karena merahasisakan hal seperti ini darinya."

Jimin meringis kecil ketika meletakkan piring berisi tumisan brokoli dan ayam yang dicincang kasar di atas meja makan. Air liur Jungkook terasa menelaga mencium aroma masakan Jimin.

"Mamaku itu memang selalu panik kalau tahu anaknya sakit."

"Itu karena ia sangat menyayangimu, Bocah." Jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

Tangannya meraih sepotong ayam, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sebelum melepeh kepanasan.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Ini masih panas," Jimin menyodorkan brokoli yang sudah ia tiupi ke hadapan mulut Jungkook, "aaa."

Jungkook menurut sebelum mendecak keenakan, "Luar biasa sekali masakananmu, Jim. Ini masakan terbaik yang aku makan selama seminggu terakhir."

"Bersyukurlah karena Mamaku menurunkan bakat memasaknya padaku." Jawab Jimin.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Sayangnya ia lupa tidak menurunkan rasa senang memasaknya padamu. Aku bahkan hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali melihatmu mengenakan apron," Jungkook mengedip jahil, "apalgi apron berwarna pink."

"Astaga! Aku lupa melepasnya," Jimin melepaskan apron yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya asal ke sudut meja, "ini apron milik Jin Hyung."

"Kau cocok memakainya."

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku tersanjung." Ucap Jimin dengan nada tidak suka yang ketara.

"Sama-sama." Jungkook membalas ucapan Jimin dengan nada semanis madu.

Jimin tertawa ringan, membuat Jungkook diam-diam berjanji akan membuat Jimin lebih sering tertawa karena ia begitu menyukai suara tawa Jimin yang menular. Jimin sudah terlihat lebih baik daripada semalam, Jungkook bersyukur karena bahkan tanpa pelukan atau kata maafnya Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ah iya, selamat pagi," Jimin mengecup pelipis Jungkook lama, "aku hampir saja lupa." Kemudian ia duduk di samping Jungkook dan tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook membalas senyuman Jimin, "Pagi juga."

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hingga masakan dan salad buah buatan Jungkook habis 'tak bersisa. Jungkook tengah memandangi gelas susunya yang tinggal separuh sementara Jimin sedang membuat onigiri.

Jungkook menyentuh sudut bibir Jimin, "Ada _yoghurt_ di bibirmu, dasar anak kecil."

Jimin mengusak sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya sebelum Jungkook mengerang kesal, "Aku sudah menghapusna, Jenius." Pandangannya teralih pada kotak bekal di hadapan Jimin, "Kau mau bawa bekal ke kampus, Jim?"

Jimin meletakkan onigiri keduanya di dalam sebuah tempat bekal dari bahan plastik, "Ini untukmu, Jenius," kata Jimin menirukan ucapan Jungkook, "Aku bolos hari ini. Kau harus pulang ke Busan. Kau sudah bolos tiga hari, Kook."

"Satu hari." Ralat Jungkook.

"Aku akan mengadu pada Bibi Jeon, jadi bolosmu terhitung tiga hari."

"Yak!" Jungkook meneguk susunya sampai habis, "aku akan mengadu pada Mamamu kalau begitu."

Jimin terkikik kecil, "Ayo kita berdamai," ajak Jimin, "tidak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan cerewetnya seorang Ibu, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, "Baik, kita damai," Jungkook melirik Jimin yang terlihat masih kurang sehat, "nanti biar aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak."

"Kau belum tidur, Park Jimin."

"Dan kau belum punya SIM, Jeon Jungkook. Nanti kita ditilang polisi."

"Aku lebih senang ditilang polisi daripada dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh polisi karena kecelakaan tunggal yang disebabkan pengemudi yang mengantuk." Sindir Jungkook.

Jimin ingin protes tetapi urung karena Jungkook meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Kau harus minum obatmu."

"Aku sudah sembuh, Kook."

"Katakan itu pada bibirmu yang sepucat mayat," Jungkook menyodorkan 4 butir obat yang berbeda, "aku sudah membiarkanmu memasak dan membuat bekal. Jadi kali ini biarkan aku yang menyetir dan cepat minum obatmu. Kau masih belum benar-benar sehat. Nanti kau harus tidur di perjalanan, aku tidak menerima alasan apapun."

Jimin menurut. Dengan enggan ia mengambil obat yang disodorkan Jungkook dan menelannya setelah Jungkook menyodorkan segelas air.

"Ah, pintar sekali. Kau imut kalau menjadi penurut bukan pembangkang kecil yang menyebalkan," Jungkook mengusap bahu Jimin, "jangan berani begadang lagi atau aku akan mengadu pada Mamamu." Ancamnya.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah bersikap manis dan lucu padaku padahal kau melakukannya pada semua orang?" Seloroh Jimin sebal karena ancaman Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, melihat Jimin _mendumel_ sembari meletakkan beberapa butir strawberry dan potongan melon di dalam tempat bekal yang lain.

"Siapkan bekal yang banyak, Jim." Kelakarnya kemudian.

"Aku tahu. Kau selalu lapar di perjalanan." Jawab Jimin ketus.

Jungkook bangkit, "Aku mandi duluan. Jangan lupa bawa _Banana Chips_ rasa coklat ya, Jim." Kemudian mengecup pipi Jimin singkat sebelum berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Apanya yang tidak bersikap manis, Park Jimin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook hanya mengamati Jimin yang sedang memakai _BB Cream_ untuk menutupi ruam keuanguan di lehernya. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian dan hanya memakai celana _jeans_ robek yang membuat Jungkook merutuk dalam hati melihat _abs_ Jimin yang terbentuk sempurna atau otot bisepnya yang melekuk tidak berlebihan. Namun setiap melihat ruam itu Jungkook merasa sangat malu, teringat pada kejadian tadi malam.

"Pakai syal saja, Jim." Sarannya.

"Ini bukan musim dingin, Kook. Demi Tuhan."

" _Fashion_ 'kan bebas?"

" _Fashion_ kepalamu! Ini sudah hampir musim panas, orang gila mana yang memakai syal di cuaca seperti ini?"

" _BB Cream_ tidak bisa menutupinya, kau butuh setidaknya _foundation_ atau _concealer_ tebal."

Jimin meletakkan _BB Cream_ milik Seokjin sembarangan sebelum membuka lemarinya dan memilah baju. Jungkook mencoba mengusir seluruh perhatiannya pada tubuh separuh telanjang Jimin dan ikut berjongkok disampingnya. Tangannya sibuk memilah pakaian seperti Jimin yang sedang sibuk mencari syal miliknya.

"Pakai ini saja," Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah _sweater_ _turtleneck_ berwarna putih dengan garis hitam di bagian dada, "syal memang tidak cocok sepertinya."

Jimin ingin protes tetapi urung ketika ia sadar bahwa syal bahkan lebih buruk dari _turtleneck_.

Jungkook menarik Jimin untuk duduk di tepian ranjang, Jimin memegang _sweater_ nya dengan sebelah tangan karena Jungkook memegangi tangan Jimin yang satunya.

"Jim, dengarkan aku," Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "aku benar-benar minta maaf soal semalam."

Jimin memutar pandangannya, "Aku sudah memafkanmu, Kook. Berhenti bertingkah seperti kau baru saja merampas keperawanan seorang gadis."

Dagu Jungkook mengetat tidak suka, "Aku benar-benar pria brengsek, aku lebih senang kau memakiku atau sekalian meninju wajahku daripada bersikap seolah tidak ada satu hal burukpun terjadi tadi malam."

Jimin hanya tertawa pelan, "Lupakan soal semalam, _oke_? Kau tidak salah. Lagipula aku menikmatinya."

"Kau melakukannya untuk membuatku senang, Brengsek." Jungkook menggeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jimin, sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur mengusap ruam keunguan di leher Jimin, "Sakit ya?"

Jimin tersenyum mendapat afeksi seperti itu dari Jungkook, "Tidak semenyakitkan yang terlihat _kok_."

Jimin memakai _sweater_ nya dalam diam karena ia tidak suka melihat iris mata Jungkook yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah terlalu kuat. Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, matanya lurus menatap mata Jimin.

"Jim, sepertinya aku menyadari satu hal."

Jimin merapikan _sweater_ nya, "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang salah denganku," Jungkook menjilat bibirnya perlahan, "aku sadar satu hal, sepertinya perasaanku padamu berubah."

Jimin menaikkan alisnya bingung dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat Jungkook menarik wajahnya mendekat. Tidak berlangsung lama, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Jimin merasa perutnya teraduk. Saat Jungkook melepas ciumannya yang sederhana, bibir keduanya bergetar seolah itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya.

Jungkook memeluk Jimin sebelum melakukan pijatan ringan di sekitar punggung Jimin kemudian melempar perkataan yang membuat Jimin ingin sekali mencium bibirnya sekali lagi untuk menghentikan seluruh ocehannya, "Jim, maafkan aku soal semalam. Aku tahu aku brengsek, membayangkanmu sebagai Tae- _hyung_ ," kemudian pijatan itu berubah menjadi belaian penuh kasih, "aku tahu itu ciuman pertamamu maksudku bagaimana bisa aku sekejam itu? Aku sangat menyesali kejadian semalam, kalau bisa aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri ke dasar neraka."

Jimin mendecit sengit, "Diam atau kucium kau sekali lagi."

"Jim, sungguh. Jangan membuatku merasa semakin bersalah."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Kook."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyalahkanku?"− _padahal aku tahu kau menangis semalaman_? Jungkook menelan kata-kata ynag hendak ia ucapkan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, mungkin? Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Jungkook merasa Jimin membelai belakang kepalanya, "Aku tahu kau bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Kau tidak pernah berkencan−"

"−Aku pernah berkencan!" Potong Jimin cepat, "aku ini populer asal kau tahu. Kalau aku mau aku bisa berganti teman kencan setiap hari."

Mendengar Jimin mengaum, Jungkook sebenarnya ingin tertawa tetapi urung, "Tapi kau tidak mencium teman kencanmu seperti aku menciummu semalam bukan? Kau tidak memeluknya, bahkan aku ragu kau menggenggam tangannya."

Jimin hanya terdiam. Mengakui perkataan Jungkook di dalam hati.

"Karena itu, maafkan aku sekali lagi."

Jungkook menarik diri dari pelukan mereka sebelum sebuah kecupan singkat Jimin mendarat di bibirnya, cepat dan mengagetkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin tulus dengan tangan menggenggam jemari Jungkook. Menarik jemarinya yang kurus mendekati bibirnya sebelum mengecupi setiap ujung jarinya penuh sayang.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup kening Jimin lama sekali, "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sampai aku bisa membalas ucapanmu."

"Aku bisa menunggu selama apapun waktu yang kau butuhkan, Kook _ie_." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit.

Jungkook mendorong bahu Jimin main-main, "Eeew, gombal."

Jungkook menempelkan kening keduanya, menarik nafas sama tegangnya dengan hela yang diambil Jimin dengan nalar tersaruk-saruk. Tangannya menjalari pipi Jimin, menangkupnya hati-hati sebelum membuai bibir itu dengan lumatan halus. Membelai hati-hati belah bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya sendiri, halus dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Jungkook melepas pagutannya, mendesis tepat di depan bibir Jimin yang bergetar kecil, "Buka matamu, Jim."

Kemudian menyatukan bibir keduanya lagi tanpa menunngu jawaban Jimin dan Jimin menurut, ia membuka matanya dengan gamang sebelum menangkap netra Jungkook yang menatapnya. Kelam dan misterius. Sebetulnya Jimin merasa heran dengan sikap Jungkook hari ini, terutaman ciumannya yang sangat berbeda dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan semalam. Bagaimana kali ini Jungkook begitu berhati-hati, begitu halus, dan membuat Jimin merasa seperti ia adalah barang berharga dan Jungkook begitu menjaganya.

Jimin nyaris saja lupa bagaimana caranya menarik nafas ketika hisapan halus Jungkook di bibir bawahnya mencekat nalarnya. Seolah jantungnya terlepas dari relung dadanya ketika Jungkook terus menciumnya sembari membuka matanya lebar. Hingga Jimin tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menerka apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook melepas pagutannya, "Bernafaslah," ujarnya dalam sebelum menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku baru sadar satu hal, Jim," Jungkook membelai punggung Jimin yang tegang, "bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan aku masih sangat mencintai Tae- _hyung_ jika perasaanku padamu berubah seperti ini?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, tetapi lengannya melingkari pinggang Jungkook dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Jungkook. Begitu nyaman. Begitu pas.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, "Kau bukan lagi sekedar sahabatku, Jim. Ketika mendengarmu sakit tidak ada yang kupikirkan selain bagaimana caranya agar aku ada di sisimu, bagaimana khawatirnya aku melihatmu lemah seperti kemarin," Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, "aku suka suara tawamu, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum bodoh, aku suka melihatmu bertingkah imut, aku suka nyanyianmu, aku suka bagaimana caramu menenangkanku, aku suka pelukanmu," Jungkook menggeleng kecil, "dan aku benci melihatmu didekati wanita lain, Aku iri pada Jin _Hyung_ ketika ia mencium keningmu meski aku tahu dia sudah seperti kakakmu, aku takut seseorang akan membuatmu tidak lagi mencintaiku."

Jimin tercekat dengan ucapan Jungkook, pengakuan Jungkook yang terdengar egois sama sekali tidak mengganggunya karena kenyataan yang ia ketahui lebih penting.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Jim," Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, "kumohon," tenggorokan Jungkook terasa tercekik ketika ia mendecit lirih, "karena aku tidak tahu apa aku akan bisa bangkit lagi jika kali ini kau juga meninggalkanku seperti Tae- _hyung_."

Jimin merasa matanya memanas, tetapi bibirnya mengulaskan senyum kecil, "Tidak akan. Aku akan tetap ada di sisimu, seperti dulu saat kita masih kanak-kanak, seperti kemarin ketika kita merasakan patah hati, aku akan tetap ada di sisimu."

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menarik hidung Jimin sembari tertawa kecil, "Kau terharu, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu biar kuberi tahu satu hal" Jungkook mengulum tawa, "tadi itu aku cuma bercanda."

Jungkook ingin terkikik melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Jimin. Tidak tahan melihat betapa lucunya wajah kaget Jimin, Jungkook menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya, menariknya tidur di kasur dan berguling-guling sambil tertawa menang.

"Baiklah Jeon Jungkook," Jimin menggeram kesal, "besok aku akan mencium wanita lain agar kau berhenti dengan leluconmu."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu sebanyak itu kok."

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa senang. Dengan gemas ia mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuat Jimin sesak.

"Hei, apa artinya sekarang kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau akan mulai memanggilku ' _Hyung_ '?"

"Tidak. Kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Atau kau akan mulai bertingkah manis di depanku? Berhenti memarahiku dan tidak mengumpat di hadapanku?" Tanya Jimin dengan tangan menggenggam erat pakaian yang Jungkook kenakan tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Jungkook sebelumnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Mimpi saja sana!"

Dan Jimin ikut tertawa. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Jungkook kecuali caranya memeluknya yang kini terasa puluhan kali lebih mendebarkan dari biasanya. Kecuali caranya tertawa yang lebih lucu dari biasanya. Kecuali wajahnya yang lebih tampan dari biasanya. Kecuali semua yang ada padanya yang membuat Jimin takluk lebih dari _biasanya_.

Jimin rasa, ia jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook.

Lagi dan lagi.

Berulang setiap hari.

Terbangun dengan jatuh cinta pada Jungkook dan tertidur sembari mencintai Jungkook.

Meski ia begitu payah mencintai Jungkook, tetapi ia sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Langit sudah berwarna emas dan angin semakin tajam terasa menusuk permukaan kulitnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, melihat pohon-pohon dengan daun kekuningan bergerak pelan disapa angin. _Musim gugur sudah hampir tiba_ , pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak suka dingin sehingga ia bergegas mempercepat langkah kakinya, tangannya menekan tombol di samping ponsel untuk mengetahui kenyataan jika Jimin tidak menjawab pesannya dari pagi. Jungkook kesal tentu saja, tetapi lebih dari separuh hatinya mengkhawatirkan pria yang lebih tua darinya. Dalam hati Jungkook bersumpah akan menghajar Jimin jika nanti kabar yang didapatnya adalah kabar yang tidak baik.

Jungkook sibuk menatap layar ponselnya, mengamati setiap akun media sosial yang ia punya dan tentunya tidak ada _notification_ dari Jimin. Ia menekan _dial number_ 2 untuk kontak Jimin. Ketika dering itu mencapai hitungan kedua kali, Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba langkah Jungkook terhenti.

20 meter di depan sana ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya dengan baik sejak mereka masih sama-sama menggunakan _diapers_. Menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada tembok gerbang, mengenakan jaket yang berwarana biru muda lembut, dengan jeans robek-robek favoritnya, rambutnya berwarna merah muda seperti permen kapas dan masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Jungkook berlari kecil dan ia hampir saja menangis saking bahagianya saat sosok itu terseyum dan merentangkan tangannya.

Jimin.

Itu benar-benar Jimin.

Maka Jungkook berlari secepat yang ia bisa sebelum melemparkan tubuhnya pada Jimin, membuat Jimin terhuyung dan akhirnya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Jimin mengerang pelan saat punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan keras sementara kepala bagian belakangnya ditahan menggunakan jemari Jungkook sehingga beruntung kepalanya tidak terbentur dan berdenyut nyeri seperti punggung dan pantatnya.

"Sakit bodoh," Jimin menggeram nyeri tetapi tangannya membalas pelukan Jungkook, "rindu padaku, eh?"

"Diam." Jungkook mendesis di dada Jimin, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sembari menyisir rambut Jimin lamat-lamat, "aku pikir kau sudah mati, seharian ini tidak mengabariku."

Jimin tertawa sengau, "Sengaja." Kemudian sekuat tenaga mendudukan tubuh mereka berdua."Hei, ayo bangun. Kau membuat mahasiswa lain menatap kita seperti sedang menonton pasangan badut konyol."

Jungkook menurut, perlahan bangkit dan separuh tidak rela melepas pelukannya, "Biar saja," Jungkook mengusap punggung Jimin yang ternoda tanah, "seperti tidak pernah pacaran saja."

Jimin nyaris terbahak tetapi urung ketika melihat seorang pria berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka.

"Jimin- _ah_!"

Jimin menjerit senang sebelum berpelukan dengan pria itu dan meloncat berputar-putar bersamaan. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keidiotan dua orang pria di hadapannya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Hoseok mengacak rambut Jimin gemas.

"Tadi pagi, _Hyung_." Jimin tertawa kecil dan melempar tubuhnya pada Hoseok lagi.

" _Aigoo_ , kau tidak berubah," Hoseok menekan tubuh Jimin ke dadanya kuat-kuat, "masih saja bayi koala."

Jungkook tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin pada Hoseok. Hoseok sudah seperti _abangnya_ Jimin, tidak ragu mengejeknya tetapi marah luar biasa saat ada yang mengejek Jimin. Jungkook hampir lupa bagaimana keseharian mereka saat masih SMA karena Jungkook terlalu sibuk memuja Taehyung ketika ia SMA dulu dan seolah membutakan mata dari sekelilingnya.

"Aku memang suka pelukan," Jimin terkekeh kecil, " _aku Jimin dan aku suka pelukan hangat_."

" _Please_ Jim, kau bukan Olaf," Hoseok memutar pandangannya, "kau mau saja jadi pacarnya, Kook."

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, terpaksa." Kemudian tertawa memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku menyesal sudah datang menjemputmu." Desisnya kesal.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjemputku, motorku ada di parkiran _kok_."

Jimin melipat bibirnya, "Aku tahu kau bawa motor. Tapi kau kan tidak bawa pacar?"

Hoseok mendesis pura-pura jijik, "Hentikan gombalan payahmu itu, Chim. Kau naik apa ke sini?"

"Menumpang Papaku," Jimin memamerkan cengirannya, "aku minta diantar sih sebenarnya. Nanti antarkan aku pulang ya, Kook?"

"Tidak mau," jawab Jungkook ketus, "aku masih marah karena kau mengabaikanku dari pagi."

"Ayolah, Kook. Maafkan aku. Aku kan hanya ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Aku tidak terkejut."

"Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin menukikkan alisnya tajam kemudian menatap Hoseok penuh harap, " _Hyung_ , aku menumpang padamu saja, ya?" Pintanya kemudian.

Hoseok terkekeh jail, "Aku menolak membonceng pria berambut gula."

"Kalian semua jahat!" Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya, "aku mau minta jemput Papa saja." Rajuknya

Melihatnya Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan, "Bercanda, Jim. Astaga sejak kapan kau jadi sensitif begini?" Jungkook melirik Jimin sekilas, "omong-omong kapan kau mewarnai rambutmu jadi seperti ini?"

Hoseok menyadari perubahan pada Jimin dan ia melonjak girang, "Aku dari tadi berpikir ada yang berubah darimu tapi aku tidak tahu apa, aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu dan tenyata itu adalah rambut gulamu ini, Chim. Kau _cute_ sekali, ayo kita _selfie_!"

Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya malu, "Dua hari yang lalu. Aku dan Namjoon _Hyung_ kalah taruhan dengan Jin _Hyung_ ," Jimin menarik poni depannya sebelum meraik lucu, "dan ini adalah hukumannya," Jimin memandang Jungkook mengiba, "aku dan Namjoon _Hyung_ harus jadi korban obsesinya terhadap warna pink. Bayangkan aku dan Namjoon _Hyung_ memiliki warna rambut yang sama! Berjalan keliling _Mall_ menggunakan kaus pink yang sama dan Jin Hyung tertawa sepanjang hari karena selama dua minggu aku harus bertahan dengan rambut ini. Aku merasa seperti kembar idiot dengan Namjoon _Hyung_."

Jungkook terkikik, "Kau tidak memberi tahuku."

"Tentu dia malu," Hoseok mengarahkan ponselnya menghadap mereka, " _cheese_ ," teriaknya dan Jungkook tertawa seperti Jimin yang memamerkan mata bulan sabitnya, "astaga, _cute_ sekali. Di kanan tubuhku ada bayi koala pink dan di kiriku ada bayi kelinci putih. Aku harus mem _posting_ nya ke instagram."

"Jangan _Hyung_ , aku malu." Jimin merangsek hendak merebut ponsel Hoseok, "rambutku seperti _Barbie_." Keluhnya.

"Tidak seburuk itu, Jim." Jungkook berujar ringan.

"Fansku bertambah dua kali lipat, Kook. Sekarang bukan hanya wanita penggila _abs_ seksi yang mengejarku, tapi juga _Noona-noona_ penyuka _dongsaeng_ imut."

Hoseok tertawa, ia tidak meragukan pesona seorang Park Jimin, "Aku iri padamu, kau selalu saja populer sejak kau menurunkan berat badanmu."

"Kau juga populer, _Hyung_ ," Jimin menggidigkan bahunya ringan, "terutama saat kau melakukan _dance_ di aula dulu. Aku sampai lelah dikejar adik kelas yang meminta _id LINE_ -mu."

"Dan aku hampir mati dikejar wanita yang mendewakan _abs_ mu," Hoseok mendecih pelan, "seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyarankanmu untuk diet. Dasar monster kecil, untuk apa kau memamerkan _abs_ mu di hadapan anak kelas satu?"

"Kau tega melihatku diejek karena gendut?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "lagipula dulu 'kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menarikan bagian mengangkat kaus itu."

"Dan aku menyesal memintamu. Harusnya aku meminta Jungkook saja." Sesal Hoseok.

"Dia masih di bawah umur, _Hyung_. Demi Tuhan!" Jimin menyisir rambutnya ke belakang membuat poninya jatuh menjadi dua bagian dan mempertontonkan dahinya yang mulus.

Jungkook terkikik, "Berhenti melakukan itu pada rambut sialanmu, Park."

"Eh, kenapa?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Hoseok merangkul bahu keduanya, melangkah bersama menuju tempat parkir kendaraan mereka, "Dasar tidak peka."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, "Dasar tidak peka."

"Tidak peka apanya?" Jimin semakin bingung, "beritahu aku sesuatu."

"Keparat seksi." Bisik Hoseok ke telinga Jungkook dan Jungkook mengangguk setuju sambil terkikik geli.

"Ada apa sih?"

Dan Hoseok menjawab kebingungan Jimin dengan tawa yang membahana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kemana, Sayang?"

Jungkook mendekat ke arah Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah televisi flat besar.

"Ke rumah Jimin, Ma." Jawabnya mendudukan diri di samping Ibunya yang langsung merapikan syal yang dipakainya.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan pulang malam-malam," bisik Ibunya sembari merapikan rambut di kening Jungkook.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Ma," Jungkook mengacak poninya sebal, "tidak akan ada yang menculikku kalau aku pulang terlalu malam."

Ayahnya hanya menggeleng, "Ibumu peduli padamu, Kook- _ah_."

"Aku juga peduli pada Ibu," decit Jungkook, "aku kan hanya ke rumah Jimin. Tidak jauh , Ayah."

"Kau tahu?" Ayahnya melirik Jungkook, "kemarin anak teman Ayah mati di depan rumahnya jatuh dari sepeda karena ia sembrono. Kepalanya hancur seperti buah semangka yang jatuh dari atas _trolly_."

Jungkook mendelik ngeri, "Baik Yah, aku akan berhati-hati." Tangannya mengibas di depan dada, ia benci cerita ngeri karangan Ayahnya.

"Bawa motor saja, Sayang."

"Tidak, Ma. Aku lebih suka naik sepeda."

Jimin sudah 2 hari di Busan dan mereka bergantian saling mengunjungi. Kemarin Jimin datang ke rumahnya dan kali ini yang akan ke rumah Jimin. Jungkook senang ia akan melakukan hal yang sama bersama Jimin selama 2 minggu libur semesternya.

"Ingatkan Jimin besok ia harus menyiapkan bahan yang bagus untuk bicara dengan Ayah."

Jungkook memutar pandangannya, "Ayah jangan mengajak Jimin berdebat politik, demi Tuhan."

Ayahnya tertawa pelan, "Anak itu punya pengetahuan yang bagus Ayah akui."

Ibunya mencibir kecil, "Aku lebih suka ia yang membantuku memasak daripada ia yang meladenimu berdebat tidak jelas."

"Aku suka sifatnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ayahnya. Benar-benar calon menantu idaman."

Jungkook memutar pandangannya mendengar ucapan ayahnya, "Ayah dengan Papanya Jimin kan sudah lama bersahabat, kenapa tidak Ayah ajak saja Papanya Jimin berdebat."

"Ia sudah sering melakukannya, Sayang."

"Menyeramkan," bisik Jungkook, "aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak akan pulang malam-malam aku janji."

"Ingatkan Jimin pada janjinya, Kook- _ah_." Seru Ayahnya.

"Janji apa, Yah?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Kata Ibunya sembari menepuk pipi Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan kemudian mengecup pipi Ibunya, "Aku sayang Mama." Kemudian merangkul leher Ayahnya manja, "aku juga sayang Ayah." Kemudian berlari menjauh.

"Apanya yang bukan anak kecil lagi?" Sindir Ayahnya melihat Jungkook berlari kecil sambil melambai riang.

"Ia kan memang akan selalu menjadi Jungkookie kita yang manis."

"Ya. Kesayanganmu."

"Kesayanganmu juga."

"Aku cemburu kau lebih sayang dia daripada aku."

"Seperti kau tidak menyanyanginya lebih dari menyayangiku saja."

Lalu Ibu Jungkook memeluk pinggang Ayahnya ketika mendengar derit rem sepeda Jungkook di halaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Membiarkan angin malam di musim gugur membelai pipinya. Ia melirik ke samping, melihat rumah tetangganya−Kim Taehyung yang terlihat sepi. Lagipula siapa yang ingin keluar malam di udara sedingin ini? Jungkook terkikik menyadari bahwa ia adalah orang yang ingin keluar di malam yang dingin. Sedikit banyak melihat rumah Taehyung yang terlihat masih seperti dulu ketika mereka masih duduk berdua melihat bintang di halaman. Diam-diam Jungkook merasa hatinya merindu. Meski sebenarnya keberadaan Jimin telah mencairkan bongkahan es di hatinya namun dusta jika ia bilang ia sudah melupakan Taehyung.

Tidak.

Nyatanya nama itu masih melekat kuat di belah bibirnya seolah baru kemarin ia mengeja nama itu dengan hati bahagia. Nyatanya senyuman pria itu masih membayangi pikirannya .Nyatanya ada sudut hatinya yang masih mengharapkan Taehyung meski sudut-sudut lainnya tidak ingin melepas keberadaan Jimin. Nyatanya ia masih saja kepayahan mengharapkan Taehyung kembali di sela-sela obrolan ringannya bersama Jimin.

Jungkook merasa begitu munafik.

Belum sampai 10 menit Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya dengan hati berkecamuk, pagar rumah Jimin yang berwarna gading menyapu pandangannya. Ia segera membelokkan sepedanya, meraih _handphone_ di saku jaketnya memberi Jimin satu _chat_ dengan beberapa _chat_ yang belum terbaca sejak sore hari.

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya menunggu Jimin yang 'tak kunjung membalas. 5 menit dan Jungkook mulai tidak sabar. Maka ia bergegas turun dari sepedanya dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah Jimin yang digantungi sebuah papan berukuran sedang bertuliskan _'Kediaman Park'._

"Permisi." serunya dengan kepalan tangan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Jungkook mendengar suara perempuan menjawab−terdengar samar sebelum pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Mamanya Jimin yang terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak lagi muda. Jungkook menundukkan tubuhnya sekilas sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" Mamanya Jimin terlihat kaget, "lama sekali kau tidak main ke sini," tanpa ragu memeluk Jungkook sekilas, "ayo masuk." Ajaknya.

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk. Mengekori wanita itu untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamunya.

"Sebentar kupanggilkan Jimin dulu," Mamanya Jimin terlihat senang, "mau ketemu Jimin 'kan?" Tanyanya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Iya Tan−"

"−Mama." Koreksi Mamanya Jimin cepat. Sudah dari kecil Mamanya Jimin menganggap Jungkook seperti anak bungsunya. Ia membeli banyak sekali susu rasa pisang kesukaan Jungkook, membela Jungkook ketika ia dan Jimin bertengkar berebut mainan, memeluk Jungkook terlebih dulu sebelum memeluk Jimin yang seringkali membuahkan protesan keras sekaligus bibir mengerucut Jimin seharian.

"Iya, Ma," ulang Jungkook, "tapi dari sore ia tidak membalas pesanku. Mungkin tidur."

"Akan kubangunkan."

"Jangan, Ma. Kalau dia tidur aku pulang saja."

"Tidak boleh begitu," Mama Jimin mencubit dagunya sendiri, "kau sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini. Ah iya, Taemin sedang ada di rumah. Mama panggilkan dia saja."

Jungkook ingin protes tetapi melihat Mama Jimin yang terlihat begitu senang ia datang, Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya. Dari dulu baik Ibunya atau Mamanya Jimin selalu memperlakukan ia seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Hei, Jungkook- _ah_. Apa kabar?"

Getaran suara menginterupsinya.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya menundukkan tubuhnya singkat sebelum Taemin−Abangnya Jimin memeluknya hangat. Ia terlihat jauh berbeda dengan Jimin, Taemin terlihat begitu dewasa di usianya yang sudah matang.

"Aku baik, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook melepas pelukannya, "kapan _Hyung_ pulang? _Hyung_ baik?"

Taemin terkekeh melihat antusiasme Jungkook, "Aku baru pulang tadi pagi. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik."

Taemin tanpa ragu duduk di samping Jungkook, merangkulnya akrab seperti saat dulu mereka masih kanak-kanak. Dulu Taemin dengan usia remajanya terlihat begitu hebat di mata mereka. Taemin yang memberi tahu mereka caranya bermain _game_ , Taemin yang mengajari mereka berenang gaya lumba-lumba, katak, kupu-kupu atau gaya aneh lain yang Taemin ketahui. Dan kini, Taemin dengan usia matangnya. Punya karir bagus di Seoul, memiliki rumah dan kendaraan pribadi, dan yang Jungkook terakhir ketahui dari Ibunya adalah rahasia keluarga Park: _Taemin akan bertunangan tahun ini._

Mamanya Jimin terlihat membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa toples kecil kacang-kacangan, beberapa kotak susu rasa pisang dan semangkuk penuh potongan buah segar dengan saus _yoghurt_ ketika Jungkook tengah bertanya-tanya tentang pekerjaan Taemin sekarang.

"Temani Jungkook- _ah_ sampai adikmu bangun."

"Aku tidak akan menolak, Ma."

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas ketika Mama Jimin meletakkan nampannya di meja, menatanya dengan anggun, "Susu rasa pisang, salad buah dan kacang mede. Apa yang kulupakan dari kesukaanmu, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Tidak ada, Ma. Sungguh. Terima kasih banyak." Jungkook tersenyum kikuk menyadari Mama Jimin masih hafal semua kesukaannya.

"Kupikir kau akan berubah menjadi penyuka soda seperti Jimin setelah tumbuh dewasa." Taemin mengunyah salad buah buatan Mamanya.

"Jangan ikuti kebiasaan buruk Jimin, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Mamanya Jimin menarik pipi Jungkook gemas, "ngobrolah dulu dengan Taemin. Panggil Mama kalau kalian butuh sesuatu."

Jungkook mengangguk. Taemin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Mamanya masih memperlakukan mereka seperti dulu. Lalu ia meraih sekotak susu dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook. Entah berapa lama mereka mengobrol, membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari kuliah Jungkook hingga pengetahuan Taemin yang luas. Taemin banyak melemparkan lelucon yang membuat Jungkook terpingkal hingga mereka tidak sadar sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka mengobrol. Mangkuk salad sudah mengering dan toples kacang mede tinggal separuh ketika Taemin menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggil Taemin, "kau tahu? Tahun depan aku akan menikah."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook kaget dengan perkataan Taemin, sungguh Ibunya tidak tahu masalah ini, "selamat kalau begitu, _Hyung_!"

Taemin terkikik, "Aku merasa sedikit−yah kau akan tahu perasaan ini ketika akan menikah. Satu sisi aku mencintai Yerin dan ingin hidup bersamanya tapi satu sisi aku masih begitu nyaman dengan posisiku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Mama, maksudku jika aku menikah aku pasti akan lebih memikirkan istriku daripada Mamaku 'kan?" Taemin menggusak rambutnya kasar, "apalagi jika nanti aku punya anak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nantinya aku akan jadi ayah, bagaimana bisa waktu secepat ini berlalu? Padahal aku merasa seperti baru kemarin Mama mengomeliku karena menganggu Jimin, padahal baru kemarin aku masuk SMA, seperti baru kemarin aku mengenal Yerin dan tiba-tiba hubungan kami mencapai hitungan tahun ke lima."

Jungkook hanya terdiam, sementara tangannya terus memasukkan kacang ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti sedang mendengarkan radio saja.

"Aku hanya belum bisa mempercayakan hidupku yang lama kepada orang lain," Taemin menghela nafas berat, tangannya terulur dan meraih sebelah bahu Jungkook, "aku akan mempercayakan Mama pada Papaku dan mempercayakan Papa pada Mamaku, mencoba mempercayakan diriku sendiri kepada Yerin," tangan Taemin yang hangat menepuk bahu Jungkook beberapa kali, "tapi aku belum bisa mempercayakan Jimin pada siapapun," Taemin tersenyum simpul, "Bisakah aku mempercayakan Jimin padamu?"

Jungkook merasa tercekat. Pertanyaan itu seolah baru saja mencekik lehernya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan Taemin?

" _Hyung_ , aku−sepertinya aku− aku tidak ma-maksudku aku belum−" Jungkook merasa bodoh karena ucapannya yang terbata-bata.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau mau tahu cerita lain?" Taemin menumpu kepalanya di sandaran sofa dengan sebelah tangan.

"Cerita apa, _Hyung_?" Jungkook merasa Taemin baru saja menyelamatkannya dari kekikukan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Dulu saat SMA, Jimin hampir setiap malam pergi. Ia akan menaiki sepedanya setiap pukul tujuh malam, ia berkata ia ingin ke rumah Jungkook. Awalnya Mama tidak keberatan, kau tahu sedekat apa Papaku dengan Ayahmu bukan? Dan Mama pikir bukan masalah besar jika hampir setiap malam Jimin pergi ke rumahmu." Taemin menjeda ceritanya dengan sebuah kunyahan besar kacang mede.

"Tetapi setiap ia pulang, wajahnya selalu sedih. Kau tahu bagaimana aku dan Mamaku sangat menyukai senyuman bodoh Jimin bukan? Tapi wajahnya selalu sendu, pulang dengan senyum kecil dan langsung tidur. Begitu setiap hari," Taemin menghela nafas panjang, "hingga akhirnya Mama memintaku mengikuti Jimin dan kau tahu apa yang aku lihat?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan sedikit banyak ia mampu mengerti ke arah mana cerita Taemin ini.

"Aku melihatnya sepuluh meter dari rumahmu, bersembunyi di antara semak. Mengintip kau dan temanmu−siapa dia? Ah iya, Taehyung. Aku pulang dan mengatakannya pada Mama, kupikir mulai saat itu Mama akan melarang Jimin, tetapi tidak. Mama tetap bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa." Taemin terkikik, "adikku itu bodoh sekali. Hingga suatu malam ia tidak pulang sampai pukul sepuluh malam padahal biasanya sebelum pukul sembilan ia sudah di rumah. Mama menyuruhku menyusul Jimin dan memintanya pulang untuk pertama kalinya."

Lama keduanya terdiam, Jungkook bersumpah ia sangat penasaran meski ia mulai bisa menerka apa akhir dari cerita ini, "Lalu, _Hyung_?"

"Kau penasaran? Kupikir kau tidak tertarik."

" _Hyung_." Rengek Jungkook.

Taemin tertawa renyah, "Baiklah akan kulanjutkan. Jadi ketika aku menyusul Jimin, sekitar seratus meter setelah rumahmu aku melihatnya terduduk di pinggir jalan. Sepedanya rubuh dan lututnya berdarah. Ia memeluk lututnya. Ketika aku mendekatinya, aku mendengar ia terisak. Kupikir ia jatuh keras sekali sehingga aku langsung membawanya pulang. Mama dan aku tidak banyak bertanya, tetapi saat Mama mengobati luka di lututnya, Jimin menangis. Ketika Mama dan aku mengantar ke kamarnya, menyelimutinya dan ia tetap menangis. Aku sadar bukan lututnya yang sakit ketika Jimin menarik tanganku dan memintaku tidur bersamanya."

Taemin memandang lurus ke depan, "Malam itu aku sadar Jimin baru saja patah hati. Karena ia memelukku semalaman sembari menangis," Taemin melirik Jungkook sekilas, "bisakah kau pastikan Jimin tidak akan menangis seperti itu lagi? Meski ia bodoh dan mengesalkan, tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya sedih walau aku sering sekali mengganggunya dan membuat ia kesal." Taemin terkikik mengingatnya.

"Setelah aku sibuk dengan istriku nanti, pastikan kau tidak melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Karena aku mungkin akan marah pada diriku sendiri karena sudah membiarkan ia menangis sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa ia akan mendapat bahu selebar bahuku untuk tempatnya menangis." Taemin tertawa sumbang di akhir kalimatnya.

Jungkook merasa pertanyaan Taemin menohoknya karena ia pernah membuat Jimin menangis, "Aku akan usahakan, _Hyung_."

Taemin mengangguk sekilas, "Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu dan sepertinya," Taemin mengerling dengan sudut matanya, "Papaku juga ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya kalem ketika melihat Mama Jimin berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, Sayang. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Dan Jungkook merasa seolah kepalanya di hantam godam ketika sadar pembicaraan ini mungkin sudah lama mereka ingin ungkapkan.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang untuk ketigabelas kalinya selama sepuluh menit terakhir. Ia luar biasa gugup. Di sisi kanannya ada Mamanya Jimin dan di sisi kiri ada Papanya. Jangan lupakan Taemin yang duduk di _arm rest_ sofa di samping Mamanya, meski diprotes beberapa kali tetapi akhirnya Mamanya Jimin diam setelah dihadiahi beberapa kecupan gemas di pipinya dari Taemin.

Hanya suara dari telivisi flat besar di hadapan mereka yang sedang menayangkan acara drama favorit Mamanya Jimin yang menjadi pemecah hening di antara mereka. Jungkook merasa terjepit sekaligus canggung, ingin rasanya ia berubah menjadi uap saat ini juga.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Panggil Papa Jimin.

Jungkook terlonjak sedikit, "Y-ya, Paman?"

Mendengar suaranya yang tercicit Jungkook ingin menangis saking gugupnya sebenarnya, tetapi Mama Jimin mengusap punggung tangannya menguatkan. Jungkook berakhir dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mulai menata respirasinya yang kacau.

"Kau ingat dua hari yang lalu saat Jimin baru pulang dan datang ke kampusmu?" Tanyanya kalem.

"Ya, Paman. Aku ingat."

"Kau tahu Paman yang mengantarnya ke kampusmu?"

"Tahu, Paman."

"Tapi apa kau tahu sebelum ia ke kampusmu ia memintaku mengantarnya ke rumahmu?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kau tahu apa maksudnya datang ke rumahmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Papanya Jimin membuat ia penasaran sekaligus takut.

"Ia tahu kau sedang kuliah, Jungkook- _ah_. Ia tahu jadwalmu," Mamanya Jimin mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook semakin pelan, "tetapi kami rasa kau harus tahu hal ini."

Di sampingnya, Papanya Jimin mengangguk kecil, "Ia mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibumu bahwa kalian terlibat suatu hubungan yang unik. Sebagai Papanya, aku tahu Jimin salah. Tetapi Jungkook- _ah_ , tidak ada yang lebih penting bagi orang tua selain kebahagiaan anaknya. Maksudku, walaupun ini salah, aku bisa menerimanya."

Jungkook merasa dadanya mencelos, bagaimana bisa Jimin mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orangtuanya tanpa memberi tahunya? Dan bagaimana bisa orangtuanya tidak menunjukkan sikap seolah mereka tahu sesuatu?

"Yang aku khawatirkan justeru reaksi orang tuamu, " Papa Jimin tertawa kecil, "aku berpikir Ayahmu mungkin akan menghajar Jimin. Aku sudah bersiap mengajaknya berduel jika ia sampai menyentuh Jimin. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Ia bersikap seolah itu bukan hal baru baginya." Papanya Jimin tertawa ringan.

Jungkook meringis kecil. Sadar bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya jelas sudah tahu jika ia pernah bersama Taehyung karena ia cukup menjadi mengesalkan ketika Taehyung meninggalkannya dan Jungkook sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Ibunya memeluknya sepanjang malam ketika ia menangis dengan senggukan keras sementara Ayahnya mengusapi kepalanya sayang. Jungkook sadar ia terlahir dengan orangtua yang begitu menyanyanginya.

"Jimin berjanji satu hal pada Ayahmu. Kau harus menanyakan janji itu pada Jimin nanti, aku tidak mau terlalu banyak membuka rahasia atau Jimin akan marah padaku selama beberapa hari," Papanya Jimin menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali, "aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri sejak dulu. Kau sudah seperti anak bungsu bagiku. Aku harap apa yang Jimin katakan pada Ayahmu tidak akan merubah sikapmu pada keluargaku. Aku sedih waktu SMA kau jarang main ke sini. Tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain bulu tangkis." Terangnya kemudian.

Sejak dulu Papanya Jimin sudah seperti Ayah kedua baginya. Saat ia kecil, Papanya Jimin sering mengajaknya ke museum atau taman bermain dan karena ia bersahabat dengan Ayahnya, keluarganya pun sering berlibur bersama keluarga Jimin.

"Paman, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jungkook menemukan ketenangan pada suaranya ketika ia menanyakan hal yang menggelayut di pikirannya.

"Nanti Jimin yang akan menjelaskan. Yang harus kau tahu, baik aku maupun Ayahmu tidak akan melarang kalian untuk berbahagia. Ibumu seperti Mama, mereka sudah tahu apa yang Jimin rasakan bahkan mungkin sebelum anak itu menyadarinya," Papanya Jimin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap Jungkook, "bisakah kau berjanji satu hal pada Paman?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Berjanjilah jika nanti yang kau rasakan tidak bisa seperti yang Jimin rasakan, kau harus tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Paman harap kalian tidak akan berubah satu sama lain, tetaplah bersahabat, tetaplah berkunjung ke sini seperti inilah rumah keduamu, tetaplah seperti ini. Kau bisa?"

"Sayang, Mama harap apa yang Jimin katakan pada orangtuamu tidak akan merubahmu. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap anak bungsuku. Tidak peduli nantinya kau bisa membalas perasaan Jimin seperti yang Jimin harapkan atau tidak."

"Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan berubah." Ucap Jungkook setelah membuang satu nafas keras.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak bungsuku yang terbaik." Papa Jimin menepuk bahunya lagi.

"Aku harus pulang, sudah malam, Paman."

Mama Jimin terkikik kecil, "Aku sudah menelpon Ibumu, kubilang kau akan menginap."

"Ta-tapi aku "

"Sudah lama kau tidak menginap di sini. Mama 'kan kangen ingin melihatmu baru bangun tidur."

"Ma," Taemin memanggil Mamanya pelan, "padaku kangen tidak?"

Mama Jimin menyenggol pelan lengan Taemin, "Turun dari _arm rest_ sofa, Anak Nakal. Baru Mama akan merindukanmu."

Papa Jimin tertawa pelan, "Sana bangunkan Jimin, Jungkook- _ah_. Paman curiga ia berubah menjadi patung."

"Aku tidak bisa menginap, Paman. Aku sudah bilang akan pulang." Jungkook ingin menolak lagi tetapi Mamanya Jimin menunjukkan pesan dari Ibunya yang berisi kalimat tidak apa-apa jika Jungkook menginap malam ini.

"Baiklah," Jungkook mengalah, melirik jam dinding yang digantung di atas televisi yang menunjuk angka 10, "aku tidur di kamar tamu ya, Ma?"

Mama Jimin menggeleng, "Aku belum mengganti spreinya. Tidur di kamar Jimin saja ya."

"Tapi Ma "

"Apa kau mau tidur bersama Taemin?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Lebih tidak enak jika ia harus tidur di kamar Taemin.

"Dari dulu kau dan Jimin kan sudah sering tidur bersama, Kook." Taemin mengedip jahil.

"Ayo tidur, besok kita akan berolahraga bersama pagi-pagi." Papanya Jimin bangkit dari duduknya.

Taemin merangkul bahu Jungkook, kamarnya dan Jimin ada di lantai atas. Sedangkan kamar orangtua Jimin ada di lantai bawah.

"Selamat malam, Sayang." Mama Jimin mengecup pipi Taemin dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Inilah kenapa aku sangat mencintai Mama." Taemin memeluk Mamanya sekilas sebelum memeluk Papanya.

"Selamat malam, _Kid_. Jangan ada yang bergadang sampai pagi." Papa Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat malam, Ma, Paman." Ucap Jungkook ketika Taemin merangkul bahunya dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Pintu kamar Jimin masih seperti dulu dengan stiker Minion besar dengan tulisan _Jimin's Lab_ besar berwarna-warni. Jungkook tersenyum simpul sementara pikirannya coba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia masuk ke kamar Jimin. Dan sejauh yang Jungkook ingat adalah saat ia masih kelas satu SMA dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur dan Jimin tidak mau bangun, kau bisa bangunkan aku," Taemin menggedikkan bahunya ke arah pintu kamarnya, "aku bisa menemanimu bermain _game_ sampai pagi."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Selamat tidur, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung_."

Jemari Jungkook meraih kenop pintu kamar Jimin, belum sempat ia memutarnya Taemin berbisik pelan di samping telinganya.

"Ingatkan Jimin pada peringatan Mama kemarin."

"Peringatan apa, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak ada seks sebelum nikah."

Jungkook merasa telinganya memanas dan ketika ia berbalik Taemin tengah melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membuat isyarat dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menunjuk matanya sendiri kemudian menunjuk kamar Jimin.

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ akan mengawasi Jimin untukku." Katanya pelan tetapi masih didengar Taemin yang dibalasnya dengan acungan jempol.

Ketika Jungkook membuka kamar Jimin, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Jimin yang tertidur tengkurap dengan celana katun selutut dan kaus kutung berwarna putih. Posisinya terlihat menyakitkan karena ia tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu lengannya sendiri sementara kakinya berada di atas bantal. Di hadapannya laptopnya ter _lock_ dalam mode _sleep_.

"Jim." panggil Jungkook pelan tidak bermaksud membangunkannya tetapi Jimin langsung terperanjat kaget. Ia langsung duduk sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut karena bangun tiba-tiba.

"Kook? Astaga aku tertidur," Jimin melirik jam weker di atas meja belajarnya, "kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku? Ayo kuantar kau pulang."

"Aku menginap."

"Hah?"

Jungkook terkikik kecil melihat Jimin dengan muka mengantuk tetapi mata membelalak lucu, "Aku menginap, Jim." Ulangnya.

Jimin langsung merebahkan dirinya kembali, "Ini masih mimpi. Sejak kapan kau mau menginap di rumahku."

"Sejak saat ini."

Jungkook meraih kepala Jimin mengangkatnya ringan dan menempatkannya di atas pahanya. Jemarinya dengan telaten menyisiri setiap helai rambut Jimin.

"Aku tertidur lama sekali. Maafkan aku."

"Ehm."

"Ehm." Ulang Jimin mengejek. Sebelah tangannya menutupi matanya.

"Hei, aku suka rambut barumu."

"Benarkah? Haruskah aku berambut pink sampai aku tua?" Tanya Jimin penuh bisa.

"Aku serius, Jim. aku suka rambut pinkmu. Kau terlihat lucu."

"Yeah, aku 'kan badut."

Jungkook terkikik mendengar ucapan Jimin yang sebenarnya penuh dengan kekesalan, "Kau marah aku tidak membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada." lalu wajah kesal Jimin berubah cerah, "kau harus ganti baju." Katanya dengan raut wajahnya cepat sekali berubah.

"Aku tidak bawa baju, Jim."

"Pakai bajuku."

"Tidak. Bajumu buntung semua."

Jimin terkekeh, tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook di atas kepalanya dan mengecupi ujungnya satu persatu, kebiasaannya. Jungkook hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Mengamati bibir Jimin yang mengecup ujung jemarinya.

"Jim," Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya, "apa yang kau katakan pada Ayahku?"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Ayahku?" Ulangnya.

"Ayahmu mengatakannya padamu?"

"Jawab saja. Dua hari yang lalu kau bilang apa?"

Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya, "Aku bilang padanya aku menyukaimu. Yah seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang aku sungguh-sungguh padamu. Aku sudah bicara pada Mama, jadi aku hanya mengajak Papa ke rumahmu dan menjelaskan perasaanku pada mereka semua."

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, aku hanya ingin mereka tahu mengenai perasaanku padamu. Aku bilang aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kau bahagia. Seperti itulah."

"Kau menjanjikan sesuatu?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil, "Aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

"Tidak mungkin bisa kau menepati janji seperti itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan merubah janjiku. Bagaimana dengan aku berusaha untuk tidak akan pernah menyakitimu?"

"Boleh juga."

Jimin menarik kepala Jungkook, mengecup pelipisnya pelan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook menggeram, "Aku tidak."

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku marah kau tahu? Kau tidak bicara apapun padaku tentang hal itu."

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku kan hanya mengatakan itu di depan Ayah dan Ibumu juga orangtuaku." Jawab Jimin enteng.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jungkook dalam, "sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Jimin tertawa keras. Dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya lengkap dengan protesan Jungkook mengenai tidak ada yang lucu dari hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ketika aku menyadarinya, perasaanku padamu sudah besaaar sekali." Jawabnya sembari bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak percaya." Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya, kakinya mengangtung di tepi ranjang Jimin sementara kepalanya dengan nyaman bertumpu pada paha Jimin.

"Kau boleh buka laptopku kalau tidak percaya."

"Memang apa isinya?"

"Buka folder _'xxx'_ dan kau akan tahu."

Dengan segera Jungkook bangkit, ia meraih laptop Jimin dan dengan terburu membuka folder yang dimaksud Jimin, "Terkunci." Desisnya.

"Kau tahu _password_ nya." Ucap Jimin sembari ikut duduk di samping Jungkook.

Jungkook merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menelungkup di atas kasur Jimin, ia meraih bantal di dekat kakinya untuk mengganjal bagian depan tubuhnya yang segera ingin ia rutuk kebodohannya barusan. Bantal Jimin berarti aroma Jimin yang melekat kuat. Dan Jungkook akui aroma Jimin yang tertinggal sedikit mengganggu detakan jantung di dadanya.

Jimin tertawa kecil sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook. Tetapi ia menggunakan lengan kirinya sebagai tumpuan pipi kirinya. Menatap Jungkook sambil mengulum senyum.

"Apa _password_ nya?" Tuntut Jungkook. Separuh dari akalnya berteriak agar segera menghapus senyum di wajah Jimin dengan sebuah ciuman kecil. Namun ia pengecut dan tidak berani melakukannya.

"Kubilang kau pasti tahu, Kook."

Jungkook mendecih, mengetik nama lengkapnya sebelum menekan tombol enter cukup keras. _Password_ nya salah. Di sampingnya Jimin hanya terkikik kecil. Jungkook tidak menyerah. Ia mengetik nama belakangnya. Lalu nama lengkap Jimin. Nama belakang Jimin. Hingga gabungan nama keduanya. Berkali-kali salah dan Jimin hanya membalas tatapan penuh tuntutannya dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Jungkook mencoba lagi. Tanggal lahirnya ia bolak-balik hingga ke tanggal lahir Jimin. Tetap salah.

" _Password_ nya apa? Kau bilang aku tahu." Jungkook melayangkan tatapan sengitnya pada Jimin.

"Kau memang tahu, ayo coba pikirkan lagi." Ujar Jimin enteng.

"Angka?"

"Bukan."

"Berhubungan dengan aku?"

Jimin mengerjap dua kali sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendecit lirih, "Tentu."

"Hobiku?"

"Bukan."

"Makanan kesukaanku?"

"Bukan."

"Idolaku?"

"Bukan, _Kookie_."

Jungkook meremat poninya, "Lalu apa?" ia meniup ujung poninya yang menggelitik sudut matanya, "kepalaku sudah panas memikirkannya."

"Namamu."

"Ah?"

"Namamu." Ulang Jimin sembari menyeka poni Jungkook yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya." Jungkook menatap layar laptop Jimin dengan garang.

"Coba lagi, belum semuanya."

Jungkook mendorong laptop Jimin ke arah Jimin, "Aku menyerah."

"Aku tidak mau beritahu, karena kubilang kau pasti tahu."

"Jiminnie." Panggil Jungkook dengan mata mengerjap lucu, bibir mengerucut dan dahi mengkerut. Tangannya menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Memohon dengan padangan memelas yang luar biasa imut.

Jimin menyerah. Ia tidak bisa tahan dengan Jungkook yang melakukan _aegyo_ padahal Jimin tahu Jungkook jarang melakukan itu di hadapannya. Ralat─jarang sekali hingga nyaris tidak pernah. Dengan degup jantung tidak beraturan, Jimin meraih laptopnya dan membuang nafas keras. Dalam hati merutuk Jungkook dengan tingkah imut sialannya.

Jemarinya menekan setiap alphabet lambat-lambat, "Lihat?" Tanyanya setelah folder itu terbuka.

Jungkook nyaris menjatuhkan bola matanya ketika tersadar _password_ Jimin hanyalah sebuah panggilan sederhana untuknya _, Kookie_.

"Aku sudah bilang kau pasti tahu. Lagipula aku sempat memberitahumu tadi."

"Kapan?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Bukan, _Kookie_."

Dan mata Jungkook membola lucu, "Astaga." Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada layar laptop Jimin. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

Isi folder itu adalah foto Jungkook. Dalam berbagai pose dan beberapa foto yang Jimin curi diam-diam. Ada fotonya saat masih kanak-kanak, saat pendaftaran sekolah dasar hingga saat kelulusannya di SMA. Beberapa foto _selfie_ yang Jungkook unggah di akun media sosialnya hingga foto Jungkook yang sedang membaca buku. Fotonya saat makan _burger_.

Macam-macam.

"Seperti psikopat, ya? Menyimpan fotomu sebanyak itu." Tanya Jimin setelah cukup lama mengamati wajah Jungkook yang kaget.

"Sejak kapan?"

Jimin terkikik kecil, "Entah. Aku hanya suka menyimpan foto teman-temanku seperti kebanyakan orang. Tetapi aku tersadar fotomu terlalu banyak hingga aku memutuskan untuk membuat folder terpisah untukmu dan tahu-tahu fotomu sudah sebanyak itu."

"Mengerikan." Desis Jungkook.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyimpan fotomu dengan berbagai ekspresi," Jimin tertawa kecil, "aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk lebih jauh mengangumimu. Maksudku, jika ini terdengar menyeramkan untukmu, aku hanya bisa meminta maaf. Tetapi aku hanya menyukaimu dengan sedemikian bodoh hingga aku sendiri tidak mampu mengontrol perasaanku sendiri."

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak serius dengan ucapannya karena ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Terlalu bodoh mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Hingga ia memiliki satu folder terpisah untuk ribuan foto Kim Taehyung dan _G-Dragon_. Mencintai dan menganggumi seseorang dengan sedemikian bodoh ternyata konyol juga.

"Aku juga memiliki satu folder berisi ribuan foto _G-Dragon_ kok, Jim. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Tanpa Jungkook sadari tangannya terulur ke arah Jimin, menggapai rambutnya yang halus dan mulai mengurainya helai demi helai membuat Jimin mengantuk.

"Aku pikir kau akan takut setelah melihatnya."

"Tidak. Kalau aku takut nanti _G-Dragon_ juga takut."

"Dia 'kan _idol_ , terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu, dia tidak mungkin takut."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Aku juga _idol_ untuk Park Jimin. Jadi aku tidak akan takut."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jimin untuk melihat foto dirinya yang Jimin curi diam-diam, "Hasil fotomu bagus juga."

"Tentu saja. Hasil menjadi mata-mata selama bertahun-tahun."

Jungkook tertawa renyah, membuat Jimin merasakan gelenyar aneh di dadanya, "Kau suka?"

"Sangat. Beberapa akan bagus kalau aku jadikan _wallpaper_. Boleh aku kirim beberapa?"

Jimin tersenyum. Matanya memberat seiring tangan Jungkook yang mengusapi rambutnya yang semakin melambat, "Aku memang berbakat. Tidak salah aku menjadi mahasiswa _broadcasting_. Kirim saja, aku tersanjung _idol_ ku mau memakai _wallpaper_ hasil jepretanku."

Jungkook mencibir, "Teknik jelas lebih keren."

"Ya-ya-ya, Jeon Jungkook si Jenius Teknik." Ucap Jimin malas.

Gerakan jemari Jungkook terhenti ketika ia melihat foto dengan latar belakang malam dengan kerlip bintang dan siluet dua sosok manusia dengan wajah yang begitu dekat. Seperti sedang berciuman.

"Jim, boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Kau baru saja bertanya."

Jungkook mengerling Jimin yang dengan nyaman memejamkan matanya.

"Jim, aku serius."

Jimin membuka matanya, "Baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Malam ketika Taemin _Hyung_ menemukanmu sedang menangis, itu karena apa?" Tanya Jungkook gamang.

Jimin terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Taemin _Hyung_ cerita padamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk dua kali.

"Monster besar itu, akan kupatahkan hidungnya besok pagi,"desis Jimin, "mengenai pertanyaanmu, bolehkah kalau aku tidak menjawab?"

" _Please_?"

Jimin menyerah lagi. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak sanggup melihat Jungkook memohon, "Aku patah hati. Lucu sekali 'kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

Jungkook menggeram kecil, "Kenapa kau patah hati?" Tuntutnya.

"Aku," Jimin menelan ludahnya sendiri, mencoba memantapkan hati, "aku melihatmu dengan Taehyung. Yah kau tahu aku ini mata-mata─aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tetapi aku melihatmu dan Taehyung berciuman."

"Lalu?"

"Kook," mohon Jimin, "sudah ya?"

"Aku mau tahu." Ucap Jungkook keras kepala.

"Biasanya aku akan pulang setelah melihat Taehyung pulang. Tapi malam itu aku pulang lebih cepat. Aku tidak tahan," Jimin meringis kecil, "rasanya sangat sakit melihatmu dan Taehyung berciuman. Tadinya kupikir─ kau dan Taehyung tidak akan sejauh itu. Maksudku─aku ini sahabatmu sejak kecil. Tetapi setelah kau dan Taehyung berpacaran, kau mulai jarang menghubungiku. Kau tidak pernah makan masakan Mama lagi. Aku kehilangan Jungkook yang sering merengek padaku dan aku pikir setelah melihatmu dan Taehyung berciuman, aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu."

Jungkook mengusap kepala Jimin sayang, "Lalu?"

"Aku takut sekali. Aku pulang sambil menangis, mataku ini minus ditambah dengan air mata yang terus menetes dan malam yang gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat jalanan dengan benar. Aku terjatuh, keras sekali sampai lututku berdarah," Jimin mengulaskan senyum kecil, dalam hati tertawa culas, "aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa memilikimu. Aku takut. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Jadi malam itu aku patah hati."

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium sebelah pipi Jimin dengan sayang, "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Tidak menjaga perasaamu."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Kau punya Taehyung yang harus kau jaga perasaannya melebihi kau menjaga perasaanku dan Mama yang setiap minggu kau tolak ajaknnya makan bersama."

Jungkook tersindir, sungguh.

"Sakit, ya?"

"Sangat," jawab Jimin singkat, "tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi saat melihatmu menangis karena Taehyung. Dulu saat kalian masih berpacaran, terkadang aku berharap kalian putus. Tetapi setelah melihatmu dan Taehyung putus, aku justru berharap kalian berpacaran lagi. Aku sakit melihatmu bersama Taehyung, tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi saat melihatmu menangis karenanya."

"Kau bilang asal aku bahagia kau akan berbahagia?"

"Aku memang bahagia melihatmu bahagia, Kook. Tetapi hatiku tetap saja, yah kau tahulah. Munafik jika aku berkata tidak ada sudut hatiku yang terbakar."

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya padaku, Jim."

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku beberapa kali menemui Taehyung, berharap ia akan mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku ingin kalian bersama. Tetapi seperti yang kau lihat."

"Tidak apa. Aku justru bersyukur karena Taehyung tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin, gatal dengan rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Karena akhirnya kau tahu aku berhak untuk pria yang lebih baik."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau, Jim," Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, "kau pria itu."

Jimin nyaris terbahak. Ucapan yang Jungkook utarakan sangat bukan Jeon Jungkook yang ia kenal, "Kau mulai melantur."

Jungkook mendengus keras, "Ya. Sepertinya aku mulai meracau. Ayo tidur!"

Jimin terkekeh kecil sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya men _shut_ _down_ laptopnya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Kau harus ganti baju, Kook."

"Tidak mau. Bajumu begitu semua," ucap Jungkook sembari menunjuk baju tanpa lengan yang Jimin pakai, "aku masih ingin menyandang status perjaka sampai aku menikah."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "Kau pikir aku segila itu sampai memerkosamu di rumahku sendiri? Aku bisa dibunuh Mama."

"Bisa saja 'kan, Jim?"

Jimin terlihat sibuk dengan lemari pakaiannya, "Kau tahu aku ini pemuda yang hidup di abad ke dua puluh yang masih memegang teguh adat kerajaan Korea di masa lampau 'kan?" Jimin menutup lemari pakaiannya dengan kaki, "aku tidak akan bercinta tanpa cinta. Aku tidak akan bercinta tanpa kemauan dari kedua belah pihak dan aku tidak akan bercinta sebelum aku menikah. _Oke_? Aku ini cerminan ksatria zaman Dinasti Goryeo," Jimin menyodorkan kaus hitam dan celana katun berwarna abu-abu yang terlipat rapi, "pakai ini."

Jungkook menerimanya dengan sangsi.

"Aku akan keluar kamar. Kalau kau sudah selesai, panggil aku di luar, ya." Ucap Jimin sembari berjalan ke arah pintu dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri.

Jungkook melihat pakaiannya yang disodorkan Jimin dan memakainya. Tidak terlalu buruk ternyata. Kaus hitam dengan corak abu-abu membuat pola abstrak dan celana katun selutut yang juga berwarna abu-abu. Jungkook bersyukur karena kaus yang Jimin pinjamkan padanya memiliki lengan nyaris mencapai sikunya. Yang membuat Jungkook tidak ingin bersyukur setelahnya justru aroma Jimin yang tercium kuat. Jungkook merasa respirasinya kacau dan sesak. Kamar ini beraroma Jimin. Bantalnya beraroma Jimin. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga beraroma Jimin. Semuanya beraroma Jimin.

Dia bisa gila karena Jimin kalau seperti ini terus.

Jungkook melongok melalui pintu, melihat Jimin tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan terlipat. Terlihat sangat maskulin dari sudut yang Jungkook lihat.

"Sudah. Ayo masuk."

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum, "Terlihat cocok untukmu."

"Kau _stylist_ nya."

Jimin terkekeh. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu sisi kasurnya, "Keberatan kumatikan lampunya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sisi lainnya. Membiarkan Jimin meraih saklar lampu di dekat nakas dan menekan saklar kecil dari lampu tidurnya yang berbentuk Totoro membuat kamar Jimin yang gelap sedikit redup dengan sinar berwarna abu-abu dari lampu Totoronya.

Sebelum Jimin membuka lengannya, Jungkook telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil dan merangsek ke dalam pelukan Jungkook yang hangat.

"Mau lagu apa?" Tanya Jungkook. Membuat Jimin tersenyum semakin lebar. Biasanya ia yang akan menanyakan hal itu pada Jungkook.

"Apa saja."

Jungkook bersenandung kecil, tangannya mengusapi kepala belakang Jimin dengan sayang sementara Jimin mengeratkan salah satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

"Jim?"

"Hm?"

"Belum tidur?"

Jimin ingin menjitak kepala Jungkook sebenarnya, "Kalau aku tidur tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Sebenarnya, Jim." Jungkook menjeda ucapannya. Membuat Jimin bagai mampu menghitung setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin dengar."

"Aku justru menunggu." Kata Jimin sembari menyamankan posisinya dibahu Jungkook.

"Kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku seperti orang gila mencarimu di _apartement_ mu?"

"Pagi hari saat kau tiba-tiba memelukku di dapur?" Tanya Jimin tidak yakin.

"Ya, saat itu."

"Kenapa?" Jimin menggeram kecil, "aku bersumpah akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kutungku kalau kau terlalu banyak menjeda begitu."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, ia menempatkan dagunya di atas kepala Jimin, menghirup aroma rambut Jimin yang segar, "Aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang buruk sekali. Kau ingat wanita yang menempelkan tangannya ke pipimu ketika kau mengantarmu kuliah?"

Jimin mengernyit, "Siapa, ya?"

"Yang cantik itu. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Kulitnya putih. Waktu itu dia memakai _dress_ warna _peach_."

"Oh, Irene?"

"Itu kau ingat. Tadi pura-pura lupa."

Jimin terkikik kecil karena Jungkook tidak menutupi nada cemburu di ucapannya barusan, "Aku benar-benar lupa, Kook. Ada apa dengan Irene?"

"Aku bermimpi. Ketika malam itu kau keluar kamar dan aku tidak mengerjarmu, aku melihatmu berlari ke luar _apartement_ dambil menangis. Aku melihatmu yang menangis tersedu-sedu, berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahmu. Aku melihatmu tertabrak. Tubuhmu terpelanting jauh dan mendarat dengan debam yang keras."

"Aku ngilu membayangkannya." Komentar Jimin.

"Aku lebih ngilu karena aku melihatnya. Aku yang menyebabkannya," Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, "lalu aku melihat Irene menolongmu. Aku melihatnya menangis memanggi namamu sambil memelukmu sementara aku terjebak di antara kerumunan orang yang melihatmu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di rumah sakit. Aku takut sekali, Jim. Aku melihatmu tertabrak dan berdarah-darah, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Jimin mengecup bahu Jungkook yang tertutupi kain kausnya, berusaha menenangkan karena suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar ketika menceritakannya.

"Lalu aku melihatmu sudah siuman. Tubuhmu dibalut perban. Dan kau lupa padaku. Irene bilang ia kekasihmu dan kau percaya. Kau mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan membiarkan ia mencium bibirmu berkali-kali," Jungkook mengecup puncak kepala Jimin, "dan Irene bilang aku tidak boleh menemuimu. Ia bilang semua ini salahmu. Ia bilang ia akan membuatmu tidak pernah mengingatku. Dan aku sangat takut."

Jimin mengusap pinggang Jungkook mencoba menenangkan yang lebih muda.

"Dia bilang," Jungkook menelan ludahnya dan mencoba menirukan ucapan Irene di mimpinya, " _Kau sudah melukai Jimin Oppa. Kau tidak peduli padanya. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Biar aku yang akan memedulikannya. Kuharap kau tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya, kau hanya bisa membuat Jimin Oppa sedih._ " Jungkook menarik dirinya dari Jimin untuk melihat wajah Jimin lebih dekat, "setelah itu aku sadar satu hal, Jim. aku tidak ingin kehilangannmu. Aku tidak suka melihat ia mencium bibirmu dan berkata akan membahagiakanmu."

Jimin meraih sebelah pipi Jungkook, menangkupnya sayang sebelum ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit dan mengecup bibir Jungkook singkat, "Karena itukah kau sadar pada perasaanmu? Dan seperti orang kesetanan memelukku yang sedang sibuk mencincang bawang?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Jungkook terkikik geli ketika Jimin menciumi pipinya sehalus kupu-kupu, "aku mencintaimu, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya seolah terpejam, menyipit sempurna. Girang bukan main karena ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat cinta untuknya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kook," Jimin tetap mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya, "mungkin kau harus tahu satu hal. Dari banyaknya hal yang kita tidak ketahui masing-masing, dari banyak kebohongan yang aku katakan padamu, _mungkin inilah saatnya aku menghentikan semua kebohongan ini. Kejujuran yang harus kau ketahui adalah kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu seperti orang gila._ "

"Ew, gombal."

Jimin mencibit bibir Jungkook pelan, "Itu kutipan film tahu."

"Oh ya?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil.

"Apa judulnya?" Tanya Jungkook sembari menyingkap poni di dahi Jimin lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan panjang di sana. Benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Jimin yang murni menyayanginya.

" _Mohabattein_."

"Kau nonton film _Bollywood_?" Jungkook memasang mimik tidak percaya, "pria sekeren Park Jimin menonton film _Bollywood_?"

Jimin merengut tidak suka, "Memangnya kenapa dengan film _Bollywood_?"

Jungkook terkikik, "Aku lupa kau 'kan sangat perasa. Apa kau menangis saat menonton film itu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jimin ketus.

"Kau bohong," ucap Jungkook menyentil dahi Jimin main-main, "besok kita tonton film itu dan akan kita buktikan ucapanmu tadi."

"Bo-boleh saja."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau juga harus mengetahui kejujuran yang aku sembunyikan," Jungkook mengecup dahi Jimin yang tadi disentilnya, "kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu seperti orang sinting." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ew, gombal." Balas Jimin menirukan ucapan Jungkook.

"Yang barusan itu bukan kutipan film, tahu. Itu murni kejujuran seorang Jeon Jungkook."

Jimin tertawa kecil, memeluk leher Jungkook dengan lengannya yang berotot, "Aku percaya pada kejujuran yang kau ucapkan, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_."

Lalu kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling menunjukan perasaan tanpa satupun ucapan. Saling mengerti tanpa perlu saling mendalami. Saling mencintai seolah hari esok tidak ada lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan padangannnya dengan cahaya yang samar-samar sudah mulai memasuki ruangan tempatnya tertidur. Ia masih mengantuk sebenarnya, teteapi melihat wajah Jimin yang tertidur pulas di hadapannya membuat kantuknya hilang seketika.

Ia hampir menjerit jika saja otaknya tidak cepat teringat pada kejadian semalam. Ia menginap di kamar Jimin, berciuman hingga bibir mereka bengkak, hingga mereka jatuh tertidur tanpa mereka sadari. Jungkook menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan, lengannya sedikit kebas karena semalaman ia membiarkan Jimin tertidur beralaskan lengannya.

Ah, mungkin ini yang Jimin rasakan setiap pagi setiap tidur sembari memeluknya. Tetapi alih-alih sebal, Jungkook justru merasa senang. Di hadapannya ada Jimin yang tertidur pulas. Matanya yang cantik terpejam. Pipinya semakin terlihat bulat dan bibirnya yang terlihat memerah sedikit terbuka membuat Jungkook tidak tahan ingin mengecupnya lagi.

Jungkook melirik jam weker di atas nakas, pukul 5 lebih 25 menit. Semalam ia sudah mengutarakan rencananya untuk berlari pagi bersama Jimin. Mungkin juga Taemin jika nanti ia bisa dibangunkan. Dan Jungkook ingin bertanding bulu tangkis lagi bersama Paman Park. Tetapi melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat begitu polos membuat Jungkook sedikit memberikan toleransi pada otaknya perfeksionisnya, sebentar lagi. Dan pukul 6 kurang 15 menit ia akan membangunkan Jimin dan Taemin.

Dengan hati-hati Jungkook membawa salah satu tangannya yang bebas ke arah wajah Jimin, mengusap pipinya lembut, dalam hatinya merasa luar biasa bahagia. Tertidur bersama Jimin dalam pelukannya dan terbangun masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa semua ornag ingin menikah. Kebahagiaan sederhana di pagi hari, melihat orang yang dicintai ada di hadapannya. Jungkook merasa seperti ia dapat hidup selamanya jika Jimin tetap berada di sisinya.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook mengecup dahi Jimin, menyeret bibirnya menuju puncak hidung milik Jimin yang bangir dan mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi. Dengan gamang ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Jimin sehalus yang ia bisa. Ringan dan halus. Ketika ia menarik dirinya, Jungkook mendapati Jimin membuka matanya sedikit.

"Pagi, Jungkook _ie_ ," sapa Jimin dengan suara serak, "tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi Jimin cepat, "Tidak pernah senyenyak ini. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak," Jimin balas mengecup pipi Jungkook sayang, "aku sudah terbangun sejak pukul lima."

Jungkook memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Aku sengaja menunggu jatah _morning kiss_ ku," jawab Jimin main-main, "habis aku ingin tahu apa kau akan menciumku di pagi hari saat aku masih bau."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menjepit hidung Jimin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu menariknya pelan, "Kau memang bau."

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Balas Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku Jeon Jungkook yang selalu wangi sepanjang masa, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan teknologi di masa depan untuk mengekstrak keringatku menjadi bibit parfum nomor satu di dunia."

Jimin mencibir, "Omong kosong."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau harus percaya, Park Jimin."

"Kalau tidak memang kenapa?"

"Karena jika tidak kau akan menyesal," Jungkook menggigit pipi Jimin pelan, "kau akan menyesal karena kelak setiap hari kau akan terbangun di hadapan pria yang menurutmu bau ini."

"Begitukah?" Jimin tidak bisa menahan buncahan perasaan bahagia di dadanya, "kalau begitu aku ralat ucapanku, aku akan mempercayaimu seumur hidupku."

Lalu keduanya tersenyum dan kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir masing-masing.

Sebelumnya, Jungkook sempat berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia setelah Taehyung meninggalkannya. Dengan bodohnya Jungkook pernah berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang mencintainya setelah Taehyung membuangnya. Dengan semua kedunguan yang ada di muka bumi ini, Jungkook pernah berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kim Taehyung, pria brengsek yang sudah menyakitinya. Tetapi Jungkook akhirnya sadar bahwa ternyata ia salah.

Karena yang perlu Jungkook lakukan hanyalah membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa kesedihannya tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Bahwa masih ada banyak orang yang mencintainya. Bahwa tanpa Taehyung pun, Jungkook bisa bahagia.

Karena akan selalu ada tawa setelah air mata.

Akan selalu ada matahari setelah hujan menyapa.

Akan selalu ada bahagia setelah duka.

Akan selalu ada Park Jimin untuknya─

─dan tidak ada kata _setelah_ setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Conclusion**_ selesai hurray!

Well, aku bener-bener ngerasa happy waktu ngetik cerita ini dan tanpa sadar BUM! Tiba-tiba sudah 15000 character lebih, hanya untuk sebuah sequel. Daku ngerasa jahat bikin sequel yang sepanjang ini ToT

Dan dengan berat hati aku ungkapkan bahwa _**Chysanthemum**_ tidak ada sequelnya. Aku suka endingnya yang ngegantung lucu minta dijitak itu (pisss). _Frozen Heart_ sebenarnya ga butuh sequel, tapi aku bener-bener ga kuku sama keimutan Park Jimin. Demi apa kenapa dia cute luar biasa begitu? Ada yang udah liat video fanmeet pas dia nyium punggung tangannya sendiri, aku tau Jimin nyium tangannya sendiri tapi biarkan fikiran buruk ini mendominasi. Aku lebih seneng salah faham dan selalu mikir kalo Jimin itu nyium Jungkook beneran kok (ngeyel).

Dan akhirnya aku bikin _Conclusion_ karena ngerasa sayang sama JiKook yang aku tulis di akhir _Frozen Heart_ itu.

Akhir kata *ciah* terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, review, yang cuma baca aja tanpa ninggalin jejak pun terima kasih banyak. Walau aku berharap kita bisa tumbuh bersama-sama, jangan sungkan untuk mengingatkan aku tentang penulisanku yang masih buruk ini. Atau kebiasaanku yang publish fict tanpa diedit. Tegur aja, gapapa biar aku berusaha lebih keras. RnR ya? Itung-itung nyenengin daku huhu

Oh iya, kemarin aku dapet flame. Untuk **Guest-ssi** , mohon maaf jika fict sampah ini tidak memuaskan adegan ranjang yang Anda ekspektasikan, karena jujur adegan tersebut dibuat bukan semata-mata untuk menjual adegan ranjangnya. Jadi rated M yang saya usung juga bukan karena adegan tersebut, adegan tersebut dibuat untuk membumbui cerita. Anda bisa memaca fict lain dengan adegan ranjang yang lebih baik dari ini, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi lain kali. Jika menurut Anda saya tidak bisa menulis, lain kali saya akan mencoba untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa Anda sebut tulisan ^^

With Love,

December D.


End file.
